


Colors of the Soul

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death at the end, Childhood, Chlola, DJWifi, Don't panic, Fluff, Gabthalie, I promise, I'm Sorry, It'll make sense, Julerose - Freeform, Kimlix, LadyNoir - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, Reveal Fic, Sabrinath, Sad Gabriel, Soulmate AU, Tumblr Prompt, You get the idea, actually this is a lot of angst, but not for the people you think, chapter titles are actually song titles, colorblind au, cross posted on tumblr and fanfiction, did you notice?, diverges from canon in some parts, dunno how long this will go on, evil peacock, i think, idk about those last two, it should have a happy ending, it'll be okay, it's all worth it in the end, ivanxmylene, kimxalix, ladrien, maybe marichat idk yet, no i'm not, non-Gabriel Hawkmoth, probably, sabrinaxnath, this got dark all of a sudden, tragic hero gabriel, trust me - Freeform, you might actually feel bad for chloe, you'll be okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: Everyone is born colorblind until they look into the eyes of their soulmate. Colorblind Soulmate AU inspired by tumblr user @sorarts.Marinette's world lights up with color when she sees Adrien on the cover of a magazine for the first time as a young girl. Adrien sees color the first time he meets Ladybug but is quickly disappointed to find out that she's seen color for many years. Similarly, Marinette doesn't know how to cope when she finds out that Adrien started seeing color the day before he met her at school.





	1. That Green Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by tumblr user @sorarts where basically everyone is colorblind until they look into the eyes of their soulmate. I'll be writing a few chapters for this one, Idk how long it'll be, but hopefully you enjoy it! :)  
> Let me know what you think!

It was said that there were a variety of colors in the world, but the only colors Marinette had ever known were gray and white. The world around her was always bleak and lifeless, and she walked through each day impatiently, waiting for evening to arrive. Because evenings were her favorite. It was the time when her mama and papa would describe color to her, and she absorbed every word with wide, eager eyes.

            “What color is this one?” She asked, pointing to the long fruit on the table.

            “That one is yellow,” Sabine smiled patiently.

            “Are they all yellow?” She continued, peeling back the outer layer for the mushy part on the inside.

            “Well, they actually start off green, like grass, remember when we told you about green?” Mari nodded in affirmation so she continued, “Well, when they’re ready to eat, they turn yellow, but if you don’t eat them they turn brown like Papa’s hair, so they can be a lot of colors.”

            “What’s yellow like, Mama?” She mumbled around a mouthful.

            “Yellow is like…the sun. Warm, happy, bright. When you feel the sun on your cheeks, that’s what yellow is like,” She smoothed the young girl’s hair gently and planted a kiss on her forehead.

            “When will I see color?” She looked up with worried eyes, and Sabine couldn’t contain her smile.

            “Well, like everyone, you will see colors when you meet your soulmate for the first time and look into their eyes,” Sabine answered.

“What’s a soulmate?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

 “A soulmate is…a partner. Like your father is to me. Someone who will complete you and love you no matter what. Someone who will stay by your side forever,” Sabine tapped her chin as she thought about it then shrugged. “But you don’t need to worry about it just yet, sweetie. I didn’t meet your papa and start seeing color until I was a teenager. You have so much time.”

            “I don’t wanna wait that long,” Mari pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

            “Maybe you’ll get lucky, my sweet,” Sabine pinched her cheek. “Now get washed up for bed.”

            “Marinette slid off the stool obediently and slouched to the bathroom. She longed for the day when she’d be able to see those wonderful colors that they always described. Yellow sounded so pretty, and she wanted to watch bananas change colors too. It wasn’t fair! Why did everyone have to wait so long to see colors?

            The young girl’s parents remembered the frustration she felt well. The worry that maybe they would never know what colors looked like. It’s why they took her out the next day to go “soulmate searching” to cheer up. Of course, they didn’t expect to be successful, but it put a smile on her face no less. And who knew? Maybe one of the boys or girls they saw along the way would open her little eyes to the things that they saw.

            “Hi,” A young boy approached her on the playground, and Marinette stared deep into his eyes for a long moment before ultimately deciding that nothing had changed.

            “Hi,” She sighed in disappointment as she did each time she locked eyes with anyone only to be left with the same dull vision she’d always had.

            “Wanna go down the slide with me?” He asked, sniffling slightly and rubbing his nose.

            “Sure,” She shrugged, following after him.

            “I’m Nino. What’s your name?” He introduced as they waited their turn.

            “Marinette,” She replied. “I’m looking for my soulmate, so I can see colors.”

            “So you can see colors?” He tilted his head slightly.

            “My mama told me you can see colors when you look into the eyes of your soulmate, but it’s not going too well,” She groaned as they reached the top.

            “Oh, well, I hope you see them soon,” Nino smiled before diving down the slide on his stomach.

            “Me too,” She sulked, following behind him. “I’m gonna go look some more, Nino. Thanks for sliding with me.”

            “Can I come?” He requested. “I wanna see colors too.”

            “Sure,” Marinette smiled, taking his hand and pulling him along.

            “So how old are you?” Nino asked as they maneuvered around the park, locking eyes with the other children momentarily before moving on.

            “Four,” She replied, staring down the girl on the monkey bars.

            “So you’ll start school next year too,” He nodded knowingly. “Maybe we’ll go to the same school.”

            “And maybe we’ll find our soulmates!” Mari turned to him with a wide smile.

            “You think so?” Nino’s eyebrows raised.

            “Marinette!” Tom called from the gate.

            “Gotta go. See you around, Nino,” She waved before skipping off to meet her father.

            “I hope you find them!” Nino called after her.

            “Thanks! I hope you find them too!” She called back.

            “So?” Her mama asked as they headed for the subway.

            “No colors,” She frowned.

            “Well, you’ll get there someday, sweetie. Just be patient,” Tom ruffled her hair as they stood and waited for their train to arrive.

            She glanced around while they waited, but all of the people around her were adults which only added to her disappointment. She wondered how many colors were around her at that moment and took to imagining what colors people were wearing.

            “Here, sweetie, I picked up a magazine for you to look at on the way home,” Sabine broke her trance as she nudged her arm with the paper booklet in her hands. “I know you like to look at the clothes and guess what colors they are.”

            “Thanks,” She took it and glanced down at the boy on the cover glumly. He was much younger than the ones usually on the cover, and he looked so happy and carefree and…

            She blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t imagining it. No, his eyes were something she’d never seen before. Not gray or black or white, well, they were a little black in the middle and white on the outside, but surrounding the black circles was something new. Something she’d never seen before. She glanced up in shock, taking in the new world around her. Lots of things weren’t gray and white anymore. The woman’s purse, that man’s hat, her own shorts were all…

            “Colors,” She gasped under her breath. All of them were still faint and a majority of her vision was still relatively gray and white, but she could see them.

            She looked back down at the boy on the cover, her soulmate, she realized; his eyes were the brightest color she could make out. Green, as her mother would point out later, and they were beautiful. The most beautiful things she’d ever seen.

            “Marinette, let’s go!” Her mother called, and she looked up to see her standing in the door of the subway car. “What’s wrong?”

            “Mama, I can see colors!”

 


	2. Four Pink Walls

            Marinette spent the next week studying colors like her life depended on it. She watched a green banana turn brown with great fascination, and practiced naming colors on the macarons down in the bakery. Each day she woke up was new and exciting as her ability to see more color grew stronger.

            Tom and Sabine were, of course, delighted that their little girl had found her soulmate, though the person in particular made them worry. Adrien Agreste was the young son of world renowned fashion designer and known recluse Gabriel Agreste. Only recently had he started releasing photos of his son in his magazines and very little was known about him. Was he kind and well-mannered or cold and stand-offish like his father? They worried for their precious daughter’s fragile heart, but the girl herself couldn’t have been more smitten; in fact, she carried the magazine with her everywhere, stopping occasionally to admire the boy on the front.

            For now, she was content with a photo, perhaps not fully realizing that she could actually meet him in person, and her parents never broached the subject in honor of their new fears. Marinette was still young, and she would have plenty of time to worry about boys later. As such, they focused on the here and now, feeding her appetite for new hues each day.

            Brighter shades were easier for her developing eyes to see, and her parents showered her with reds and yellows and greens. As time progressed, blues and oranges revealed themselves more distinctly, and after a year, she developed the ability to make out softer colors like pinks and violets which quickly became her favorites. So much so that she insisted on filling her room with them. Tom even went a step further and included pink into their downstairs décor just to put an extra smile on her face.

            When it came time for her to start school, Marinette felt a certain sense of pride at being the only person in her class to see in color. In fact, it made her quite popular.

            “How long have you seen colors?” A boy named Ivan asked.

            “A whole year,” She bragged, gaining impressed gasps from her peers. She spotted a familiar red cap across the playground and sprinted toward the boy underneath it. “Nino!”

            “Hey, Marinette!” He waved excitedly. “Kim just told me you can see colors now!”

            “Yep! I saw my soulmate after I met you in the park that day. Wanna see him?” She grinned widely.

            “Yeah, is he here?” Nino looked around hopefully, cocking a curious brow when she pulled out a worn magazine.

            “This is him,” She pointed to the boy on the cover. “His eyes are green like the grass, but they’re way prettier.”

            “Wow! And he’s your soulmate?” Nino gaped, but a snooty laugh sounded behind him.

            “You really think _he’s_ your soulmate?” A petite girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes scoffed.

            “Yeah, I started seeing colors when I looked at him,” She replied.

            “I think you’re lying,” She accused.

            “No, I’m not!” Marinette stomped her foot.

            “Well, _I_ happen to know him. We’re besties, and he started seeing color the second he saw _me_ , so there’s no way he could be your soulmate,” She flipped her hair.

            “He did not!” Marinette folded her arms over her chest. “If he’s your soulmate then you should be able to see color, so prove it! What color is Nino’s hat?”

            “Blue,” She winced.

            “Nu-uh! It’s red! See, you _are_ still colorblind!” Marinette shot back triumphantly.

            “Am not!”

            “Are too cause my mommy told me this morning that it’s red, so I know Marinette is right,” Nino challenged, sticking his tongue out.

            “Fine. I lied, but I know Adrien, and he’d never fall for someone as pathetic as you,” She snorted, and with that, she sauntered off with her nose in the air.

            “What a meanie,” Nino grunted when she was gone. “I think she’s wrong. If you saw color when you looked at him, he _has_ to be your soulmate.”

            “Yeah,” Mari nodded, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t shake the feeling in her stomach. It felt like she’d eaten a rock, and she recognized that while that girl, Chloe as she was called, may have lied about seeing color, she may be right about him not liking her.

            Her words were enough to plant a seed of doubt in something she’d been so sure of before. What if he didn’t like her? Or what if he was mean like Chloe, and Marinette didn’t like _him_? It was enough to make her more guarded. She kept her soulmate’s identity a secret from that moment on, and she swore Nino to secrecy too. In fact, she kept her vision a secret from as many new people as she could because when other children found their soulmates, they were together.

            Myléne and Ivan.

            Juleka and Rose.

            They had each other, and all she had was a tattered magazine. She was alone, and who knew if she’d ever meet him. Chloe said he was homeschooled and didn’t get out much, so how could she ever get a chance to see him? Maybe they’d never meet, and if she was being honest, her new found fear made her wish for that.

            So on that day, she learned how to put up walls to keep herself safe from scorn, though Chloe gave her plenty of it. And there was nothing she could do to stop her because if she crossed her, she could tell everyone about Adrien, and Marinette didn’t want that. Instead, from then on whenever Chloe pushed her around, she simply imagined herself hiding behind four pink walls.

* * *

 

Author's Notes:

Some schoolyard rumblings, and an introduction to the tragedy that is Chloe. 

I've decided that I'm going to include some more perspectives of the other kids finding their soulmates in future chapters, so it won't always just center around Adrien and Marinette all the time.

Hopefully you enjoy! ^^


	3. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien longs to connect with people but is forced to live a life of isolation. Seeing color is nothing more than a daydream to him because his life will only ever be black and white.

Black and White

            There were many people in the world with lives much worse than Adrien Agreste, and although he lived a comfortable life in a beautiful home with his parents, he couldn’t help but wish for more. Because his life wasn’t terrible, but it also wasn’t that great either. In fact, he was fairly certain that on a happy-home-life spectrum he’d be somewhere toward the middle.

            His parents always gave him everything he wanted, which he was grateful for as they’d appropriately taught him to be, but he saw the shiny new toys for what they were: distractions. Distractions from the world outside so that he wouldn’t be tempted by it. Distractions from the fact that he was locked inside, only allowed to venture out under the watchful care of his mother and their bodyguard which ventures didn’t come often and were usually tied to his work for his father. Each time he glanced out a window or gazed longingly at a park where other children played while they idled at a stoplight, he found himself with a new expensive gadget with which to occupy his time.

            He was often told that many children would love to have a life like his and that he should be happy, and he _should_ have been happy. But he knew he wasn’t. Because the world outside called to him, and if he _were_ happy, he would be content to stay in among his things. If he were happy, the love of his mother would have been enough connection for him. But it wasn’t. He longed to feel the sun on his face for longer than the few seconds it took them to go from the door to the car, to play with other children in a park and know what it felt like to have friends.

            However, when he expressed these things to his mother, because such things could never be expressed to his father, she seemed insulted. Was she not his friend? Had she not loved him enough or provided him with enough things to be happy? He supposed she knew more than he did about happiness, and he felt that perhaps something was wrong with his brain. Because the people around him always gleaned their happiness from things, but Adrien didn’t want things. He had many things, and what he wanted most was what he didn’t have: people.

            One day, he finally wore his mother down enough with his sulking and lack of excitement over the new TV she provided him, so she loaded him into a car with Gorilla, the name he called his body guard who resembled the large animals in his young mind, and they drove up the street to the fancy hotel where he met the first friend he ever made. She wasn’t the nicest, and she had a way with getting what she wanted that absolutely appalled him, but she was the first kid his age he’d had contact with, and he’d be darned if he was going to go back to that house and be all alone again. So he and Chloe Bourgeois became friends of sorts despite her clinginess and tantrums, and he drank in every social interaction he got.

            In some ways, he supposed he should be grateful to Chloe because she taught him many things, though many of those things were more ways in which he _shouldn’t_ act. Still, it was because of her that he learned about color. Never before had anyone told him about such things, and he’d always assumed that “red” and “blue” referred to patterns or types of fabric when his parents discussed them. The thought of it intrigued him, especially the part about having a companion by his side forever. It sounded nice, but deep down he knew that he’d probably never find such a person being locked away in his house, seeing as his soulmate wasn’t Chloe, though he would be eternally grateful for that.

            The more he learned about color, the more he longed to see it, but each passing day spent locked away in the mansion showed him that his vision wasn’t the only black and white thing in his life. His father was cold and distant, and so long as Adrien behaved, he wouldn’t incur the wrath that hid behind his father’s calm demeanor. Work mattered to him more than anything, and Adrien tried his hardest to connect with him, even modeling some of his designs in an attempt to grow closer to him. It never worked, but only gave Adrien more to do. More distractions.

            On the other hand, his mother was warm and silly, doing her best to shower him with affection and gifts. He spent the most time with her because she was the only person, besides Chloe, really willing to connect with him. With her, life was a little brighter, and he didn’t feel as alone. She and his father were opposites which often made him wonder how such different people could work out the way they did, but he was told that soulmates are chosen by fate, so he supposed his mother couldn’t help being stuck with his father. Though somehow she managed to love him despite the days where they never saw him leave his office, and it was only with her that Adrien ever saw his father smile.

            When they were together, they became a little less black and white and a little more gray. His father wasn’t as stern and isolated; instead he became softer and more loving while his mother wasn’t as dramatic and carefree but more serious and straightforward. They adopted parts of each other, and as time wore on, Adrien began to understand soulmates more by watching them. It only made his desire to see the world grow stronger because he longed for someone to share that connection with himself. Someone he could share his thoughts with without being overlooked…but on his 14th birthday, he accepted that he would probably never see color in his lifetime because he would never leave the house long enough to find that wonderful person so long as his father was in charge.

            No, he knew that his world would always remain the way it was: black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Sadrien.   
> My poor little cherub just wants a friend, someone please give him a hug!  
> Sorry this took so long Animal Crossing New Leaf has once again taken over my life, and I actually have two other fics I should work on...  
> Next chapter will be a lot lighter, I promise, but I'm pretty sure the chapter after that is going to be way darker than this one, so...get your bodies ready :)


	4. Blue, Red, and Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Ivan met Myléne, Kim met Alix, and Juleka met Rose.

Blue, Red, and Grey

_Brown Eyed Girl_

            The first day of school was one Ivan would never forget. Chloe was establishing her empire of terror and crowning herself the queen of everyone, and a small, cowering girl was her victim at the time. Not that Ivan liked to get involved in other people’s lives too much, but it seemed unfair to him to pick on someone so small and obviously afraid. He’d watched her bully several other students that day, including the girl who could already see color, and he’d finally had enough of it.

            “Hey!” He growled. “Why don’t you leave her alone?”

            “Oooo, look how scary. Puh-lease, I’m not scared of you!” She scoffed.

            “What did she ever do to you?” Ivan grumbled.

            “Nothing, and after today, I’m sure she never will,” Chloe flipped her hair with a smirk and walked away as Ivan stooped to help the small girl to her feet.

            “Are you okay?” He asked as she wiped a tear from her eye with a shaking hand. She was really cute, he noticed. “I’m Ivan. I know I’m big, but I’m not mean like her.”

            She looked up into his gentle eyes nervously, and something in him changed. Her eyes were different from any he’d ever seen, a color he’d never seen…a color… The two realized it at the same moment, and she let out a soft laugh that Ivan immediately fell in love with.

            “Myléne,” She smiled, offering a hand for him to shake.

            “Myléne,” Ivan repeated, listening to the way it sounded when rolling off his tongue. “You have beautiful eyes.”

            “So do you.”

_Brown Eyed Handsome Man_

            Kim wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but suddenly he found himself staring into the strangest pair of eyes he’d ever seen. In the split second it took for him to realize what was happening, the small girl smirked up at him.

            “Are you chickening out?” She asked, cocking a hip to the side. Kim didn’t know much about Alix Kubdel, but in that moment, he knew he wanted to impress her. After all, a soulmate was forever right? Forever was a long time, and he needed to make a good impression.

            “No way!” He laughed. “You’re going down! Make sure you watch this, Max, so everyone knows I’m the fastest kid in the whole school!”

            “On your marks…get set…go!” Max waved his arm down and Kim and Alix took off, racing toward the other side of the playground. He had to admit he was a little impressed that she managed to keep up on a few steps behind him the whole way.

            “I got a rough start!” She insisted once they made it back to Max.

            “Whatever, you still lost, shorty,” Kim laughed which only egged her on.

            “I’ll beat you one day, just you wait!” She stuck her tongue out at him and stormed off. He wasn’t too sure how all the soulmate stuff worked, but things around him were starting to light up differently than before. It was honestly the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, and it was all thanks to Alix. She had a lot of spunk, and Kim definitely liked her. Not that he’d ever say it out loud because girls were gross.

            “Come on, Max. Let’s see how long I can hang from the monkey bars,” He ushered his friend along, glancing back only briefly at Alix, a small smile tugging on his lips.

_La Vie En Rose_

            It was a gloomy day when Juleka met Rose for the first time, but it only made the day that much more special. Juleka was admiring the rain splattering against the window, feeling at peace when a tiny girl noticed her during art class. Before she realized, the girl was standing at her side smiling up at her.

            “You like the rain too?” She asked causing Juleka to jump slightly. When she turned around to meet the girl’s gaze, she felt her heart lurch a little. She was smiling excitedly with the most adorable expression, and Juleka felt herself falling instantly. She blinked a few times as color started to set in, and the girl seemed to realize the change too.

            “Wow! Can you see them too?” She glanced around the room in awe as if she were seeing the world for the first time.

            “Yeah…” Juleka smiled, and the girl turned back to her.

            “My name’s Rose.”

            “I’m Juleka,” She tucked her hair behind her ear shyly.

            “Let’s be together forever, okay, Juleka?” Rose said excitedly, throwing her arms around Juleka and hugging her tighter than should be humanly possible for such a small person.

            “Okay,” She said softly, returning the hug. “Forever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to combine several of the stories that happened during childhood together to save time later because I actually sat and planned out what I want to happen and I realized I had more chapters for side characters than I did for Mari and Adrien.  
> That being said I think this fic will be about 20 chapters. Not all of them will be about Adrien and Mari, in fact Gabriel is going to have some precedence in this story. You'll see ;)  
> I'm going to be exploring some less popular ships/ships that aren't often shipped, but I like them, so...  
> I updated the tags and the rating cause the ending I have planned is a little intense, but hopefully it turns out okay, idk I'm trying a lot of new things with this one.   
> Next chapter is going to be kind of sad and dark, but then I do believe there will be several less intense chapters after that, so stay tuned!   
> As always let me know what you think, and be sure to follow me and sorarts on tumblr!


	5. Bathed in Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel struggles after his wife mysteriously disappears, not knowing how to handle his son while his ability to see color slowly slips away.

Bathed in Grey

            For many fate was very generous, but Gabriel Agreste wasn’t one that fate treated kindly. He often wondered why misfortune often followed him wherever he went, and what he had done to deserve it. Sure, he wasn’t the world’s greatest father nor the world’s greatest husband, but there were many worse people out there. He often had private conversations about it with the universe or God or whoever was listening out there, and the day his wife disappeared was no exception.

            Adrien kept asking where his mother was, and Gabriel had locked himself away in his office, leaving him in his assistant’s care not out of any act of neglect but because he really didn’t have an answer for him and seeing his questioning eyes only made the pain more real. Only made her disappearance more real. More final. And that was something he didn’t want to bear, but as he laid alone in his bed that night, his mind was alight with questions and many unkind words for fate.

            The household mourned for several months, and Adrien tried several times to reach out to Gabriel, but each time was in vain. He was always only rerouted to Nathalie and given more work to do. It wasn’t intentional, or maybe it was, Gabriel just didn’t know how to cope. With each passing day, colors seemed to grow duller and duller, forcing him to work from memory. He often wondered what would happen if someone lost a soulmate, but he never imagined he’d be the one to figure it out. Not that he truly believed his wife was dead, not after their argument the night before she disappeared. No, he was quite certain she’d run off of her own free will, and that hurt him the most. Not only for his sake, but for Adrien’s sake, which is why he was surprised that she would run away and abandon the child she cherished so much. Of course, he’d never tell Adrien that his mother most likely purposefully abandoned him, he had that much consideration for his fragile little heart. Lying to him may not have been the most honorable thing to do, but what did one tell a 14 year old whose mother has run away? He wished he were a better man. One who knew how to handle these sorts of things, but emotional support was never his strong suit, and he feared he would only make things worse for Adrien.

            Nathalie stepped up and took over his schooling and managing his schedule, ensuring that he made it everywhere on time. He knew the extra work would eventually exhaust her, but she never complained which made Gabriel eternally grateful. With her, Adrien was in good hands, hands he trusted, and that took a lot off of his mind, though unfortunately that left it open and subject to many of his other worries. His paranoia became worse, not that he ever let it show outwardly, but he closed the doors tighter and constructed an impenetrable fortress so that the last ray of sunlight in his life wouldn’t disappear too. If Adrien were lost, he would lose his will to live.

            It made letting him go to school much harder. He knew he came off too harshly in telling him not to go, but it felt like he was running away too which was something he desperately wanted to prevent. He spent a long time that day with an inner monologue running a mile a minute, weighing the pros and cons of letting him go to school on his own. He knew that closing him in had always made Adrien restless because he had a natural inclination toward people, and that continuing to keep him locked within those walls would eventually have the opposite effect from what he desired. So, begrudgingly, he let Nathalie convince him to allow Adrien to attend school, with stipulations of course. It took a load off of her shoulders not to have to prepare lessons and manage the boy’s education and her own work and allowed her more time to assist him in his work, which was something he needed as color faded more and more each day.

            Of course, Nathalie wasn’t much help either as she lacked the ability to see color at all, but she had an eye for detail and kept his schedule in order so he kept her around. Plus she’d grown attached to Adrien, he thought. Which reassured him that his son was in safe hands whenever he trusted her with him, something he admittedly took for granted.

            Perhaps he let his work consume him too much in the months following his wife’s disappearance, but he didn’t know what else to do. Work had always provided him an escape, a distraction when he didn’t know what else to do. Work was reliable, always there when he needed it, and he often needed that distraction, especially during those days. It was how he battled the raging depression he felt when each morning he awoke without the slightest will to move, but by forcing himself to get up and work, it slowly became easier each time. Therapeutic, if he cared to say.  It distracted him from the fact that every morning and every night half of his bed remained empty as the world around him reverted back to nothing but gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece to accompany the Sadrien from chapter 3.   
> Gabriel will have a surprisingly important role in this fic, I think, and for this fic he is NOT Hawkmoth in case you were wondering, but he does know a little bit about the Miraculous and ultimate power. You’ll see eventually.  
> I know many of you are chomping at the bit for Mari and Adrien to meet, and your cries will be answered soon, I promise.   
> Hope you enjoyed! You’ll get sad Gabriel a few more times in this fic, and hopefully you start to like him by the end. I’m going to spin him in a bit of a different light.  
> See you guys soon when things start to get interesting! :)


	6. How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien becomes Chat Noir and meets his soulmate for the first time. There's just one problem: she started seeing color long before she met him. Is she really his soulmate?

How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

            Something in Adrien’s gut told him he would get caught, but in all honesty, he really didn’t care. It was the first time he’d been out of the house on his own without his bodyguard or Nathalie glued to his side, and he was enjoying his freedom…cautiously. As he peaked around the corner to check to see if the coast was clear, his heart pounded a mile a minute in his chest. Maybe if his father could see that he could make it on his own, he’d let him stay. The world wasn’t as scary as his father made it out to be, in fact, Adrien thought it was all rather exciting. The bustle of people rushing to their destinations, children laughing on the park playground, everything was so noisy and animate, and he wanted to be a part of it more than anything. So, taking a deep breath he dashed for the stairs to his new school, his new life, new friends, waiting for him just beyond the-

            “Adrien, please reconsider. You know what your father wants,” Nathalie called as one of their many silver cars came to a halt on the curb.

            So close.

            His pleadings earned him nothing, and across the sidewalk, an old man stumbled forward and began reaching for his cane helplessly. Adrien glanced over and rushed to help him, the first kind deed he’d ever done for a stranger, but karma was not kind of him that day because when he turned around Gorilla and Nathalie stood between him and his shot at freedom. He slumped back over to them obediently and allowed them to usher him into the car. Back to his cell. He glanced back at the school as it faded in the distance before leaning back against his seat with a sigh.

            Of course, he expected the reprimand when it came, but it didn’t lessen the blow any. He sulked in his room later, flipping on the TV to pass the time as he often did, fairly certain that he’d be doomed to nothing but passing the time for the rest of his life. The news was buzzing with images of a giant stone monster just as Adrien heard a crash. Curiosity piqued, he hopped up and rushed outside, watching the largest monster he’d ever seen lift a car like it weighed nothing. Okay, maybe his father had been right about the world being dangerous.

            Little did he know, his world was about to change forever, and freedom was going to become a reality for him. Upon returning to his room, he noticed a small black box resting on his coffee table. A small black box that would give him the thing he craved the most.

            The creature inside was a bit grumpy and rude, but as Adrien eyed the ring in his hands, he recognized the opportunity placed before him. He didn’t know how or why he’d been chosen, but he didn’t care. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop made him feel so alive, and he wasn’t ever going back to his old life. Now he had powers and could leave whenever he wanted! The only thing he wondered was where that partner Plagg had mentioned was and what they would be like. He hoped they could be friends. After all, they were going to be fighting crime together.

            In all of his daydreams about meeting his soulmate, becoming a superhero and having her drop on top of him from the sky wasn’t necessarily something he’d ever imagined, and yet there they were, tied together and dangling from his staff between two buildings. The instant his eyes met hers, everything in his world changed. For one, they were the most gorgeous things he’d ever seen, and for two, his world slowly exploded with vibrant hues all around him which only meant one thing.

            “Well, hey there,” He grinned. “Nice of you to drop in.”

            “Sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose,” She winced apologetically. Her soft soprano voice was the prettiest thing he’d ever heard, and he wanted to show her just how awesome he was at being a superhero, even if he was kind of winging it. It’s the first time he’d gotten to show off a little, and he supposed if she was to be the partner he’d spend the rest of his life with, he wanted her to see the side of him he _wanted_ to be not who he had to be; however, when it was all over _he_ was the one impressed, and she had him completely smitten.

            “You were incredible, Miss, uh,” He praised once things reverted back to normal. She met his gaze with a smile that nearly made him melt.

            “Call me Ladybug, and you weren’t too bad yourself, Chat Noir,” She shot back as her earrings began to beep. “I should go, don’t wanna give away my identity.”

            “Wait, I’ll come with you,” He called after her.

            “Uh, I don’t think this red suit is gonna last much longer, sorry, kitty,” She laughed. He eyed her strangely for a moment before she gave him another apologetic wince. “Sorry, I forget sometimes that other people can’t see color yet.”

            “I-I can,” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he shook his head. “I just started today actually.”

            “Aww, that’s awesome! I’ve seen color since I was a little girl, so I’ve gotten used to them,” She shrugged. “I don’t wanna keep you from your soulmate, so see you next time!”

            And just like that she tossed her yoyo and shot off leaving him standing dumbstruck. If she’d been seeing color for years…But they’d only just met today! And he knew for a fact that the circle of people he had met before was exceptionally small, so how? Could it have been a mistake? He glanced up at the sky, the same color as her eyes, and shook his head. It didn’t make sense. He only started seeing color when he looked into her eyes, but she’d been seeing them long before they met. Not to mention she pretended like she didn’t know they were meant to be together. Was she really his soulmate?

            His ring beeped frantically, so he vaulted himself out of the stadium and returned home with a contemplative frown. She had to be his soulmate. That’s how it worked right? You could only see color when you looked into the eyes of your soulmate, so why was she able to see them before today? He kept replaying the story of color he’d heard as a kid, and the more he did, the less sense everything made. He needed answers, and the next time disaster struck, he was going to get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Adrien’s half of the soulmate reveal. The angst is going to get real pretty quick.  
> Also, I’m curious if anyone can notice anything significant about the way I write Adrien.  
> Hopefully you all are enjoying this thus far! Leave me your thoughts below! I love reading them! See you guys next time! :)


	7. Angel in Blue Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Alya, a brave and smart-mouthed girl who just so happens to be Nino's soulmate, and a little obsessed with superheroes. So when a villain strikes, she chases after it enthusiastically much to Nino and Marinette's worry. Little does Marinette know, she will be the superhero her new friend is waiting for.

Angel in Blue Jeans

            Chloe’s reign was long and often times unbearable for many individuals, but none more so than Marinette. After their incident on the first day, Chloe made it her special mission to make Marinette as miserable as she possible could whenever opportunity arose. She and her best friend, and personal lackey, Sabrina often tormented her relentlessly, seeming so pleased with themselves despite the fact that nearly everyone hated them.

            Marinette tried not to let them get to her, and she had Nino to pick her up when they knocked her down. The two had become quite close over the years as Nino was one of the only people, besides Chloe, who knew the identity of her soulmate. They often talked about the subject of color and soulmates when they spent time together, fantasizing about what their soulmates would be like. Nino still hadn’t found his, but it didn’t bother him too much. He was content with things the way they were, and he’d determined to welcome his soulmate whenever they decided to show up. Marinette admired his patience, something she greatly lacked.

            It was the first day back at school in College Francois Dupont when their lives changed forever, and it all started with a small old man crossing the street. Marinette had no idea who he was or what his purpose was, but as she eyed the on-coming car and slow-moving old man, she couldn’t stand by and do nothing. She helped him across quickly, spilling half of the macarons her father had baked for her class on the curb. Once she had ensured he was okay, she scurried off to school where a whole new level of frustration awaited. Chloe was on another power trip, and Marinette had grown accustomed to biting her tongue around her in case she decided to reveal her secret, but this time her request was a little _too_ odd even for her.

            “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That’s _my_ seat,” She sang her name with a mocking sneer.

“But, Chloe, this has always been my seat,” Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed. She knew it was probably just one of her stupid displays of her authority more than an actual desire for the seat, and she was really hoping to get through the day quietly, though it didn’t seem like that was going to happen.

“Not anymore. New school, new year, new seats,” Sabrina chimed in.

“So why don’t you go sit by that new girl over there?” Chloe pointed to the red head seated in the front row who glared up at them.

“But…”

“Listen, _Adrien’s_ arriving today, and since that’s going to be _his_ seat, this is going to be _my_ seat. Get it?” She cast Marinette a knowing smirk as her heart erupted in her chest.

Adrien as in… _the_ Adrien? Her soulmate Adrien? Suddenly Marinette felt nauseous. It was the moment she’d been both longing for and dreading ever since she told Chloe back in grade school. The moment she’d find out what he was really like. She wondered how many lies Chloe had fed him about her already. Would he like her? Would she like him? Her stomach churned nervously as the new girl stood up with a menacing scowl.

“Hey, who elected you queen-of-seats,” She challenged, folding her arms over her chest. Marinette gulped as they exchanged heated glares. No one ever stood up to Chloe. This new girl had guts that was for sure.

“Ooo, look, Sabrina, we’ve got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, Super Newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?” Chloe scoffed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” She growled, grabbing Marinette’s wrist and dragging her down to the front row. “Come on.”

“Thanks for that,” Marinette murmured quietly.

“No biggie. You just need to stand up for yourself. If everyone worked together, that hag’s little kingdom would crumbled overnight,” She waved it away. Marinette smiled weakly, and reached into her box of macarons for the only remaining cookie.

“Marinette,” She said, offering her half.

“Alya,” The new girl returned the expression and accepted the treat gratefully.

As Mme. Bustier started class, Marinette glanced nervously at Adrien’s seat. She was definitely going to need Nino’s help when he arrived. Maybe she’d call an emergency friend meeting in the library and invite the new girl. She really seemed to know how to handle herself, and Marinette really hoped she could teach her how to be more confident. But as the hours passed, the seat to her left remained empty, and she began to wonder if Chloe was just teasing her about Adrien. She had often wondered if she still remembered that he was Marinette’s soulmate, but situations like this seemed to confirm it.

When he still hadn’t arrived by lunch, Marinette let out a breath of relief. Never before had she been so thankful for Chloe’s bluff. Still, it was annoying that she insisted on trading seats for no reason; Marinette wondered how she hadn’t gotten bored with terrorizing people yet. Nino was waiting for her at the base of the stairs, listening to his headphones, but as she and Alya made their way down, he moved them to his shoulders and smiled.

“Queen B got a hold of you this morning, I saw,” He grunted.

“Yeah, if it weren’t for Alya, I’m sure it would have been worse,” Marinette rolled her eyes. “This is Nino. He and I are best friends.”

“Nice to meet y-” Nino’s grin fell slightly when he glanced up into Alya’s eyes, and the two stared at each other for a moment in shock. Marinette couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when she realized what was happening.

“ _Very_ nice to meet you,” Nino gulped, and Alya’s lips turned up into a smirk.

“It’s about time you showed up,” She laughed, folding her arms over her chest.

“I think you two have things to discuss,” Marinette giggled, backing toward the door. Nino flashed her a panicked look which she returned with a reassuring smile of her own.

 _You got this._ Her face read, and with a wink, she turned and left the two soulmates to catch up. She envied him a little, but she pushed her feelings aside because she was happy for them. Or she _wanted_ to be happy for them, but the way Chloe sneered Adrien’s name in front of her only renewed her childhood fears and reminded her that she was still very much alone.

It wasn’t the end to her crazy day unfortunately because when they came back from lunch, something strange happened. Kim was teasing Ivan about one thing or another, and several minutes after Mme. Bustier sent him to the principal’s office, a stone monster crashed through the school. Marinette had never seen anything like it in her life, nor did she have any desire to chase after it like Alya. But, her new friend was determined not to miss any of the action, much to Marinette and Nino’s worry.

“I’m gonna go after her,” Nino sighed. “No way am I losing my soulmate the day that I meet her.”

“Please be careful,” Marinette pleaded, embracing him quickly before he shot off after Alya. As far as she was concerned, she was going home to hide.

Or so she thought.

Fate had other plans for her that day, ones that she never could have predicted in a million years. Becoming a superhero hadn’t exactly been on her agenda that morning, but there she was staring at her new super suit in her mirror wondering just how she’d gotten picked for this job. It must have been a mistake.

At least her partner was confident in his abilities, maybe a little _too_ confident. Something about him made her think he was showing off to impress her, but she supposed if fate gave any random teenage boy superpowers, he’d be ecstatic. In fact, she was certain _she_ was the weird one, but when the villain endangered Alya, it was the push she needed to spring into action. After all, she couldn’t have her new friend and best friend’s soulmate getting hurt. Nino had been waiting too long to find her, and she wasn’t about to let anything happen to them.

In the end, she impressed herself with her abilities despite her previous doubts. Maybe she could do this after all. Her partner was a bit of a goofball, but he was brave and quick on his feet, and she liked him well enough. Even if he tried to be a little nosy. Obviously, he’d skipped the whole secret-identity portion of his kwami’s tutorial in his excitement as well, but she supposed it had been a long day for both of them.

Little did she know, her day was about to get a whole lot longer. Sometime after dinner while she was washing dishes, her parents gasped in horror as the news reported several more stone beings cropping up all over Paris. Marinette felt her heart sink as she raced up the stairs. It was her fault. She _knew_ she wasn’t cut out for it, and despite Tikki’s words of encouragement, she couldn’t bring herself to believe that she was worthy. Worthy of Ladybug. Worthy of Adrien. So, dejectedly, she removed the earrings and placed them in her drawer before crawling into her bed, hoping that the next morning would bring some relief from this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we meet Alya!  
> And more angst!  
> Poor Mari, tomorrow’s not going to be much better for you, I’m afraid.  
> I kind of going to rush through the Stoneheart stuff cause everyone’s kind of seen the Origins by now, and we all know the gist of it. Plus it’s not the main focus.  
> But wait for dat umbrella scene. It’s gonna be aaaaaangst.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Leave me a comment if you did, or leave me a comment if you hated it. Either way leave me a comment. I’ll see you guys soon for more of this angst-train!


	8. Love is Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien meet for the first time. The only problem is, he started seeing color yesterday.

Love is Blue

            Adrien was feeling more daring the next day, so he set out for school again on his own. Since he knew the way now, this trip was much quicker, and Nathalie arrived just as he made it to the door, but he wasn’t turning back this time. This was what he wanted, and he wasn’t going to back down.

            “Adrien! Don’t do this; your father will be furious!” She pleaded.

            “Tell him you got here too late, please,” He ordered before turning abruptly and rushing inside.

            Culture shock hit him like a brick wall as soon as he stepped inside. He’d never seen so many people his age before all grouped together and chatting animatedly amongst each other. He’d spent all night studying color, and he couldn’t help the dopey grin on his face as he recognized yellows and oranges, reds and blues… Red like her suit; blue like her eyes. Okay, so he’d done a fair amount of thinking about _her_ last night too, but he couldn’t help it. After all, it was because of her that he could see the world in color now. Of course, there was the minor issue that she’d seen color long before she met him, but he was going to get to the bottom of that soon enough.

            “Adrikins!” Chloe screeched, dashing across the courtyard to hug his neck.

            “Hey, Chlo,” He chuckled as more people gathered around excitedly, recognizing his face from magazines and adverts around town. All of the attention was a little embarrassing, but also extremely flattering.

            “Whoa, hottie alert at ten o’clock,” Alya snorted, nodding in Adrien’s direction from where she, Marinette, and Nino had been chatting about Ladybug outside the locker rooms.

            “Isn’t that-?” Nino’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he cast a worried glance at Marinette.

            Her heart jumped up to her throat in an instant as soon as she saw him. So Chloe hadn’t been lying after all; Adrien really was coming to their school! Stomach churning in knots and eyebrows knitted together, she exchanged a glance with Nino and nodded. He pursed his lips and jutted his chin toward Alya, but Mari shook her head frantically.

            _Don’t tell her._ Her eyes pleaded, and Nino nodded in understanding.

            “So, Alya, why don’t you and Marinette talk more about Ladybug. I’m gonna go investigate the new kid for you guys,” Nino offered with a wink, and Alya was happy to oblige.

            “She’s the real deal, girl! Totally awesome!” She grinned from ear to ear and dove right back in where she left off.

Marinette squirmed uncomfortably as she yammered on and on about how amazing she was, even though she’d messed up. How could Alya have such total confidence in her already? She hadn’t even done anything _that_ spectacular yesterday, and she didn’t even do her job right! Now to add to her stress, Adrien was there, and she had no idea if she’d even get to talk to him, let alone look him in the eye long enough for him to see that she was his soulmate. Though with the way Chloe was hanging all over him, she wasn’t too sure she _wanted_ to insert herself into that situation. If she and Adrien became an item, Chloe would only have more reason to make her life miserable. If he wasn’t a jerk that was, but she decided she should give him the benefit of the doubt until she knew him better. Maybe he was nice.

Or maybe not.

“Hey! What are you doing?” She growled, seeing him crouched by her bench. Since he was her soulmate, she felt a sort of connection with him that gave her the confidence to defy him. Chloe and Sabrina’s laughter was all the proof she needed. Of course he was just like them. “Okay, very funny, you three.” She averted her gaze, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing color when he looked into her eyes.

“N-No, I was just trying to take this off!” He insisted, but she refused to acknowledge him. Covering the gum with her handkerchief, she sat down with a huff, angling herself away from him purposefully. Just her luck, her soulmate was no better than Chloe. Now she had another person to torment her.

“Ugh, I knew I’d seen him somewhere,” Alya grunted scrolling through her phone. “He’s the son of that famous designer.”

“Yeah, I know him,” Marinette sighed. “I follow his dad’s work, but I didn’t know he’d be such a jerk.”

“Daddy’s boy and rich super model? Yeah, no way,” Alya rolled her eyes. “Forget about that one for sure.”

“Already have,” Mari shook her head to clear it. All that time she’d spent ogling over his pictures felt silly now. At least now she had her answer.

“Bruel, Ivan?” Mme. Bustier called.

“Present!” Stoneheart crashed through the door.

 _Oh no._ Ivan must have gotten upset again.

She eyed the black box in her purse uncertainly for a moment, watching Alya’s excitement as he kicked in the wall. Now there was someone daring and unafraid of all the action. Alya would make a much better Ladybug than she ever would. Without a second thought, Marinette slipped the box into her bag and offered it to her.

“Are you going after them?” She asked. “You’ll need your bag.”

“No time, I’m gonna lose them! Hang onto it for me, okay?” She called behind her as she raced out.

“No, wait!” Marinette tried, but she was already gone.

By the time she made it outside, Chat Noir had already arrived on the scene, but he was seriously outnumbered. There was no way she could get to Alya in time; she had no choice but to wear the earrings herself, a decision she’d be grateful for down the line. When all was said and done, her partner approached her with a thoughtful frown and folded his arms over his chest.

“Can I ask you something?” He cocked a brow as her earrings beeped frantically.

“Make it quick,” She urged.

“You said you’ve been seeing color since you were a little girl, right?”

“Yeah, why?” She felt a little impatient as her time slowly ticked away.

“Well, I only started seeing color yesterday, so why can you see color?” He asked seeming genuinely perplexed.

“Did no one ever explain to you how this works?” She laughed. “You don’t see color until you meet your soulmate, so whoever’s eyes you looked into yesterday that made you start seeing color is the person you’re meant to be with.”

“No, I know-”

“I really need to go,” She cut him off as her last spot began to blink. “Ask around, I’m sure someone will explain it all to you.”

And just like that she was gone, and Chat Noir was left standing alone again, heart pounding in his chest. He had just as many answers as he had the day before. Zero. Still, it was hard to be in a sour mood after seeing her. Those lovely blue eyes of hers were so captivating that he almost forgot to hide before he changed back. In fact, they were all he thought about for the rest of the day. Well, almost.

He watched the girl sitting next to him nervously for a while, wishing he could explain that the gum thing was all Chloe’s idea and not his. She would barely even look at him, let alone speak to him, and he just wanted to let her know he wasn’t a jerk. Maybe even be her friend. His new friend Nino suggested talking to her and sorting things out, but he’d never done anything like this before. Still, if he had the courage to fight a huge stone monster, he supposed one small girl would be easy enough to explain himself to, though as he approached her outside the front of the school as rain began to pour his heart hammered in his chest.

“H-Hey,” He waved, but she turned away from him purposely. Deflating a little, he clicked open his umbrella and turned to walk away, but something inside him made him stop and turn around. “I just wanted to let you know that I was trying to take the gum off your chair. I’ve never been to school before, and I don’t really have any friends besides Chloe. I guess I didn’t realize what kind of person she was outside of her family.”

He turned to face her, extending his umbrella to her with a timid smile, and she stared at him in shock for a moment. Her eyes were blue like Ladybug’s he noticed, and he had to blink a few times to keep himself focused. Slowly, she reached forward and accepted his peace offering, biting her lip nervously.

“You have lovely eyes,” He found himself saying before he could help it.

“Th-thanks,” She stammered.

“Sorry, they just remind me of someone else. I-I just started seeing color yesterday, so it’s all kind of new to me. I can’t get her out of my head, so I guess I just see her everywhere,” He shook his head to clear it. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“W-w…” The words were lost on her tongue as he hurried down into the waiting car. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? And what did he mean by that? How could he have met his soulmate yesterday if they only just met today?

            Nothing made sense in the world anymore. Her soulmate had eyes for another, and she had no idea how that was possible. She’d never heard of anyone having two soulmates before, nor had she ever heard of a one-sided soulmate. The day had been a rollercoaster from start to finish, and it seemed as if it was ending on a low note.

Adrien belonged to someone else just like Chloe said, but the moment those eyes met hers, her world lit up just a little bit more despite the gloominess of the rain. With him, colors were more vibrant and alive which is why she didn’t understand how he could belong to anyone else. It only made her stomach churn even more as her heart ran miles in her chest. After all, she’d just fallen in love with him again, not with a picture, but with him. And she could tell that this was the beginning of a very dangerous game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome back to angst the fanfiction.  
> Sorry this one took so long, I just started school back on Monday, so I’m trying to get settled into a routine and figure out when I can write cause I also picked up my other fic Lady du Coeur again this week, and that one has much longer chapters than this one.  
> Hopefully you guys are enjoying this so far. I’ve got a lot more planned, a couple more pairings to form, some more angst before the eventual reveal, and then a little bit of darkness at the end. You’ll see!  
> I don’t know when I’ll have the next chapter, it’ll depend on how the rest of the week goes.  
> Please pray for my soul because I’m back in Organic Chemistry this semester, and it’s been a year and a half since I took the first half of this course, so I’m gonna need some good juju to make it through this one.  
> As always, leave me a comment if you enjoyed, follow me and sorarts on tumblr and share this fic with them because they haven’t talked to me about it at all, so idk if they’ve even seen it. Love you guys! See you soon!


	9. Blue and Lonesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead I promise!  
> I told myself I wouldn’t let myself update this again until I finished the next chapter of my main fic Lady du Coeur, and I just posted that one a couple days ago.   
> Life has been kind of busy since school started, but I’m hoping to put out a few more chapters and develop this one a bit more.   
> Almost halfway done with this story! Hope you enjoy the angst and some DJWifi fluff!

Blue and Lonesome

            Things were looking up for Nino. He had a gig that weekend djing a kid’s birthday, he’d arrived just as Mr. Dupain put out fresh croissants that morning at the bakery, and most importantly, he had his smokin’ hot soulmate snuggled up beside him in the library, sharing an earbud and smiling softly as she worked on their maths homework. He couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he gazed down at her deep red hair, and before he could stop himself he planted a kiss on her temple, right next to that adorable mole on her forehead. She glanced up at him and smiled, stretching up to meet his lips eagerly.

            Yeah, he was pretty lucky.

            “Can I ask you something?” She said when they pulled away.

            “Anything,” He smirked, peppering her cheek with a series of quick pecks.

            “You’ve known Marinette since you were little, yeah?” She cocked a brow.

            “Uh, yeah, why?” He shrugged.

            “Do you know if she has a soulmate?” She asked.

            He hesitated a moment, racked with uncertainty. Marinette had sworn him to secrecy about Adrien years ago, and she was still keeping quiet to Alya even though Adrien attended school there now. Something was up between them because he started seeing color before they met, and didn’t seem to realize who she was. It wasn’t really his place to tell Alya if Marinette wanted it kept secret, but damn, if he wasn’t weak to those big hazel eyes of hers.

            “Why does it matter?” He dodged, giving her an appropriately perplexed look.

            “I’m just curious,” Alya shrugged nonchalantly. “Sometimes it’s like she can see color, and then other times she can’t. She hasn’t said anything to me about it, so I just wonder what’s up with her.”

            “I’m sure if she could she’d tell you,” Nino rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a gesture that Alya caught with suspicious eyes.

            “You’re not telling me something,” She determined, leaning into his face. “What are you hiding?”

            “N-Nothing!” He said too quickly, and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

            “Nino Lahiffe, you better tell me,” She folded her arms over her chest. “Can she see color or not?”

            “She…” He bit his lip, heart pounding in panic. “Can’t _not_ see color.”

            “I knew it!” Alya sat back with a triumphant laugh, and Nino clamped a hand over her mouth. She registered the pleading look in his eyes, and sobered. “Why didn’t she tell me?”

            “It’s complicated,” Nino winced. “I don’t really understand it all myself, but she swore me to secrecy years ago.”

            “Why? Who’s her soulmate?” Alya scoffed, and Nino looked away. “Fine, I know you want to be a good friend, and I love that about you, so I’ll go pester her about it.” She nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

            “Don’t tell her I told you, please!” He begged, hugging her waist as she stood up.

            “I won’t,” She rolled her eyes and patted his head. “See you later.”

            Nino stretched up to kiss her goodbye, a small frown on his lips. He fell back into his chair with a sigh as the love of his life raced off to find their friend.

            “Sorry, Mari.”

Marinette

            Marinette sat curled up on a bench in the courtyard, scribbling in her sketchbook absentmindedly. It had been a week since Adrien arrived at school, and she found out he loved someone else. For some reason she clammed up around him now, and couldn’t find the words to tell him who she was, and if she was being honest with herself, she was a little afraid to.

            None of it made sense. He shouldn’t have seen color until he looked into _her_ eyes if she really was his soulmate, but they only met the day after he started seeing color. She wished she knew who it was, but it was another thing she was too scared to ask. Because if she asked him, he could ask her about her soulmate and then what would she say?

            _Hey, Adrien, I know your soulmate is someone else, but I started seeing color when I was a little girl and looked into your eyes on a magazine. We must be soulmates, right?_

            Ugh, her head hurt. Not to mention these akuma thingies had been popping up almost every day, and she was getting worn out from fighting crime and carrying around so many secrets. But who could she tell? Nino was her only confidant about Adrien, and he’d been spending a lot of time with Alya lately. Tikki was her only confidant about Ladybug, and she didn’t really count anyway. She just wished that someone could know about all of her problems and tell her what to do.

            “Hey, girl,” Alya greeted, falling into place beside her on the bench. “Whatcha drawing?”

            “Oh, hey, Alya,” She jumped slightly, shifting to sit up. “Uh, just doodling. Weren’t you studying with Nino in the library?”

            “Yeah, but I’ve been hanging out with him a lot lately, so I thought I’d come hang out with you. Ya know, girl time,” She brushed her nose playfully. “Is that alright?”

            “Y-Yeah, I just, um, it’s fine,” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and went back to her sketch.

            “Oh, I need to write down some ideas for the Ladyblog,” She smacked her forehead. “Do you have a red pen I could borrow?”

            “Sure,” Mari nodded, reaching into her pencil pouch and handing her a green one. Alya eyed it, lips pursed. “Wrong one?”

            “Mari, spill it. I know you can see color,” She folded her arms over her chest with a sigh. “Nino told me.”

            Marinette glared away from her, heart accelerating rapidly. That traitor!

            “He wouldn’t tell me who it is, so I wanted to ask you…” She grimaced, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Why are you so secretive about it?”

            She was quiet for a moment, scribbling on her sketchpad with a far-off look. It had only been moments ago that she wished for someone to confess her secrets to, and keeping them bottled up was driving her mad. Still, she wasn’t sure Alya was the person to tell she was Ladybug, but she could at least tell her about Adrien, she supposed.

            “I’ll tell you alone, and you have to promise that you won’t say anything to anyone,” Her gaze flicked back to her friend, who nodded loyally.

            “I won’t tell a soul,” She crossed her heart and linked her pinky around Marinette’s with a smile, and Marinette took a deep breath.

            “I started seeing color when I was four years old. I was obsessed with it, and my parents took me out one day to go “soulmate searching” to appease me,” She started. “On our way home, my mom bought me a magazine because I liked to look at the pictures of people’s clothes, and I started seeing color when I looked into the eyes of the boy on the front.”

            “So, you don’t know him then?” Alya cocked a brow, and Marinette made a face. “Who is it?”

            Marinette leaned in closer, and Alya tilted her ear downward as Marinette cupped her hands over it.

            “Adrien,” She whispered, and Alya sat back with wide eyes.

            “Of course! He started modeling young!” She gasped. “But…wait? He started seeing color…Oh.”

            “Yeah,” Marinette nodded, ripping tiny pieces off the corner of one page.

            “But how is that possible?” She shook her head as she tried to make sense of it all, something Marinette had driven herself mad trying to do all week. “Are you _sure_ you just met him last week?”

            “I don’t know where else he could have seen me,” She shrugged. “And if he knew it was me, why hasn’t he said anything?”

            “Maybe he’s scared because you haven’t said anything either?” Alya offered. “I mean, you’ve seen color since you were little, so if he started seeing color when he looked into your eyes and you didn’t react…”

            “But that’s just it…He didn’t react when he looked into my eyes either, and he even told me he started seeing color before he met me. If he knew it was me, why would he lie?” Alya tapped her chin in thought for a moment then sighed.

            “I dunno, girl. It’s a sticky situation for sure,” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Tell you what. I’ll talk to Nino and see if he can pry at Adrien for you. See what we can find out.”

            “Thanks, Alya!” She smiled, hugging her neck tightly.

            “What are friends for?” She laughed. “We’ll call it Operation Soulmate. I mean, there’s gotta be a logical explanation here, right?”

            “Hopefully,” Mari winced, and Alya placed her hands on her shoulders.

            “Don’t worry. We’ll get to the bottom of it. I promise,” She vowed before standing up and racing off to find Nino, leaving Marinette alone once more on the bench.

            She sat back with a sigh and covered her burning face. It had been so long since she’d told anyone about Adrien, and she had to admit, it was liberating. She had failed to mention that the only other person besides her parents that knew was Chloe, but she hadn’t brought it up in years. Marinette had to wonder if she even remembered, but she had to remember, right? She was constantly all over Adrien, flaunting him in her face, but she wondered why she hadn’t told him already. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, and hoped that Nino could find out something soon.


	10. Lady in Red

Lady in Red

            There were many things that Adrien was unsure of about life, and his lady was certainly one of them. Despite not knowing how or why she had been able to see color so long, and not really uncovering any answers from her, he still had to admit that she was the loveliest sight he’d ever witnessed. She was smart and kind, beautiful and radiant, and she made pretty good jokes when she wanted to. He’d opted to keep quiet about their predicament in general until he found out more about it. Nothing he’d searched on the internet had shed any light on the situation. Things like this just didn’t happen which left him even more perplexed.

            Even still, he took to enjoying the time he did have to spend with her, longing for the day when she’d reveal who her soulmate was to him, though that thought also made him immensely anxious. He understood her silence, however, because knowing her soulmate would be a dead giveaway of her identity. So he made himself her devoted partner, always by her side whenever a crisis arose, hoping that one day she would learn to trust him enough to share more of herself all while he gave almost all of himself freely whenever the chance arose. She didn’t seem to appreciate it much, but it made him feel better to express his adoration even if it was unreciprocated.

            It was becoming increasingly harder to hide though as his friend Nino tended to pester him about it a lot lately. Not that he could really blame him, since he was inordinately cryptic about it, and many people tended to be with their soulmate right away. It certainly didn’t make sense to Nino who happily spent a good amount of time with Alya. Adrien had to admit that he envied them as he would give anything to have Ladybug by his side, but he imagined that she went home after each battle to her handsome prince while he went home to a magical cat that loved stinky cheese and a father that couldn’t even be bothered to speak to him most days unless he was being defiant.

            He had to consider himself somewhat lucky, though. At least his father let him continue to attend school, and at least he got to see his soulmate on a semi-regular basis. It may not have been exactly what he’d hoped for, but it was enough at times just to see her for a little while. Around her his world lit up so much brighter, and everything became so much more vibrant. Every time she solved an akuma with some brilliant, made-up-on-the-spot scheme, he fell deeper down her rabbit hole. She was incredible, and he was completely and utterly smitten beyond return. So of course he took every opportunity to insert his affections and figure out why they were one-sided.

            “I’d stick around, but then you’d see me without my mask, and you wouldn’t be able to resist me,” He winked, casting her one of his trademark devilish smirks, but she simply rolled her eyes.

            “I doubt it,” She laughed, flicking his bell playfully. “Wouldn’t want to get between you and your soulmate, kitty.”

            “What if you _were_ my soulmate?” He cocked a brow, heart beat picking up the pace just a little bit as he waited with baited breath for her reply.

            “My soulmate’s someone much cooler than you, kitty,” She shook her head.

            “Cooler than a superhero?” He scoffed. “Who are they?”

            “Ah, ah, ah,” She held up a finger. “That knowledge is for me and me only to know. I don’t want you pestering him.”

            “So, you’re with him then?” He slumped a little, ears drooping dejectedly on his head. Her earrings beeped in protest followed by his ring, and she touched them absentmindedly. Her eyes seemed to be far away from that room and almost a little…sad?

            “Gotta go,” She mumbled before racing off.

            When Chat landed back in his room, he fell onto his couch with a sigh. So close, yet so far. It seemed as though things were complicated for her too. Did her soulmate have someone else too? Was that even possible? If only she’d tell him! If only he could tell her! At least just to get some answers about why she’d been matched with someone else.

            “Aww, is someone upset cause they’re alone?” Plagg cooed around a mouthful of Camembert.

            “It’s more than that, Plagg,” Adrien sighed, covering his hands with his face and slowly rubbing his temples. “You know why I’m upset.”

            “If you want my opinion, I’d say it’s likely that Ladybug is being secretive for similar reasons that you are,” The small cat replied.

            “Okay, I’ll bite. What do you mean?” Adrien sat up and crossed his legs, staring curiously at his companion.

            “I think she’s not with her soulmate for whatever reason, and she doesn’t want to tell you because she doesn’t know what to make of it either,” He explained. “I get the whole secret identity argument, but what’s the harm in a name? Even a first one?”

            “True,” Adrien weighed it, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “So, what do you think that means in my case?”

            “You mean, why is Ladybug your soulmate, but you’re not hers?” Plagg folded his arms over his chest and cocked a brow.

            “Obviously,” Adrien rolled his eyes.

            “Do I have to point out everything to you?” Plagg groaned. “Look, you’re a model. Your face is all over Paris, has been for years. Don’t you think it’s even a little possible that she’s seen one of your adverts before?”

            Adrien stared at him for a moment in shock, and Plagg let out another huff and floated lazily off somewhere else while he processed it. That would explain things if her soulmate turned out to be Adrien, but he didn’t _know_ who it was. Was it possible that she was out there somewhere pining after him just like he was doing for her? How could he ever convince her to let him reveal his identity? Ugh, this new information made his brain hurt even more, and part of it was from his own disappointment for not considering that option sooner.

            Did it change things? Only if Plagg was right, but how could he find out? Ladybug was extremely secretive about identities, and if he even so much as started to mention anything about who he was, she cut him off. But they couldn’t be doomed to chase each other in circles forever could they? There had to be a way to find out how she felt about him. Why did Plagg have to wait until after an akuma battle to bring this up? It only made him that much more anxious for the next time he saw her, which, fortunately, happened the next day though it felt like an eternity.

            Nino had been selected to participate on a game show and had invited him to watch in the studio. Of course, his father had only agreed to it if his bodyguard went along, but it was part of their deal, so Adrien didn’t really get a say. He did appreciate the excuse to avoid Nino’s questions about his soulmate though with Gorilla glaring menacingly over his shoulder the whole time, and as luck would have it, the losing contestant made the perfect excuse for his lady to show up when he became akumatized. He only hoped that he would get the opportunity to bring up his alter-ego privately.

            To his surprise, he got the perfect opportunity to gauge her interest when his father became the target. He realized as he raced through the studio to meet her and Nino on the bridge that this was the first time he’d seen her as Adrien, and the thought made his heart race a little bit faster. He felt so exposed and vulnerable. If he was her soulmate, how would she react to him when she saw him? Would _he_ be able to keep his cool? He didn’t get much time to figure it out before he found himself face-to-face with them, and Nino hugged his neck in relief. He understood his best friend’s concern, but in that moment only one person mattered to him. He needed to know if she was really his soulmate chasing the wrong side of him.

            “H-Hello,” He greeted, taken slightly aback by how radiant everything looked when she was around. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it.

            “H-Hello,” She smiled, and he felt his cheeks heat up under her soft gaze. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

            “Yeah, I’m fine, really,” He insisted before remembering that his father was in danger. This akuma was both a blessing and a curse. How could he interact with her as Adrien if he needed to be Chat Noir saving his father, and how could he ask her about Adrien as Chat Noir if they were too busy fighting an akuma? He hadn’t really thought this one through, and he was running out of time. But that was when the perfect moment presented itself.

            Alone. In his room. With Ladybug. Fate must have been on his side that day. When he exited his bathroom, with a towel draped over his shoulders for good measure, he caught her admiring the image of his mother on his desktop. She reminded Adrien of his mom in a lot of ways. She was passionate, kind, and had that same gentle smile.

            “C-Can I ask you something?” He started, and she glanced up at him with a patient and curious nod. “I-I just wondered because when I looked at you-”

            When Jackady’s mob broke through his door, Ladybug shoved him back into his bathroom with an order to stay put. He sat up with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. Perhaps fate wasn’t on his side after all, but despite that, it still felt nice to see her without his mask even if she was just doing her job. He’d be able to ask her one day, and maybe he’d get an answer that would put an end to all of his confusion. He only hoped that day came soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pulled slightly from the Jackady/Simon Says episode in case you couldn’t tell.
> 
> Dipping into a little Ladrien very briefly.
> 
> I asked a while back if anyone noticed anything about the way I write Adrien, but no one ever did. Basically, the first chapter where his perspective is introduced, there is no dialog, and even up to this point his chapters contain very little dialog. I did this as a stylistic challenge to myself because I tend to write a lot of dialog, but I also wanted it to symbolize the evolution of his voice. In the beginning, he has no voice or no say in the things that happen to him, but over time, especially when he’s with Ladybug and later with Mari, he is able to speak his mind more. So, that’s it. That’s what was different about him. Maybe I’m just a nerd.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this! The next couple chapters will kind of break up the angst and focus on some side relationships and characters then the real plot will begin after that. There will be a bit of a twist that I’ve hinted at in the tags, and hopefully you all enjoy where this things goes. I literally got the idea and decided to roll with it here, and my roommate really likes it so hopefully you all will too!
> 
> Also, this chapter marks the halfway point!
> 
> Be sure to comment your thoughts/feelings and follow me on tumblr if you’re so inclined. Also click on my username to read any of my other works, and I’ll see you guys again soon!


	11. A Certain Shade of Green

A Certain Shade of Green

            Sabrina couldn’t believe it was happening. For the first time since they’d met, Chloe had been assigned another partner for their class project, and their teacher was not changing his mind. And of all the people she could have been paired with, and she was stuck with Nathanael Kurtzberg, who notoriously hated Chloe. Just her luck.

            He seemed just as reluctant to their partnership as she did, and as such, she refused to even look at him as they claimed a spot in the library. The quicker they got this over with, the quicker she could go back and help Chloe with her project, and Sabrina was eager to get away from him and his snarky attitude anyways.

            “Why don’t you look up the section on King Louis, and I’ll look up the section on Napoleon then we can both get this over with and go back to our lives,” She ordered, facing away from him purposefully as she flipped through her notebook.

            “Fine by me,” He grunted sourly.

            “Great,” Her voice was clipped and a little demeaning, and she stood up abruptly and headed to the shelf to find the book she needed. The more time she could spend away from him, the better. He was always in such a bad mood when they were around each other which she chocked up to her close friendship with Chloe. Still, it was a little petty of him just to hate her because of association.

            She supposed it was a little petty of her to be judging him so harshly as well, considering they’d never really talked, and she didn’t know that much about him other than he was an artist, but he always treated her so coldly which was grounds enough in her book to dislike him. She would have preferred literally anyone else, but she was stuck with him, she supposed, so she’d just have to suffer through it. When she returned to the table, he was sketching something in his notebook, and she glanced over his shoulder curiously.

            “Wow,” She gasped before she could help herself, and she cupped a hand over her mouth as Nathanael startled and sat upright, covering his doodle with his arm.

            “Do you mind?” He growled, and she slipped back into her place quickly, face burning with embarrassment.

            “Here,” She shoved the book she’d grabbed for him across the table, and turned away from him. They worked in silence from that point on, each scribbling their own notes as they read. At one point, she peaked over at him out of the corner of her eye, and noticed he was doodling again. It was a drawing of Ladybug, and she vaguely remembered that Nathanael had been akumatized recently. He seemed to notice her watching because he turned further away from her, covering his notebook with his arm again.

            “What?” He spat.

            “Nothing,” She turned back to her notes and bit her lip. “You’re just, well, I never knew you were such a good artist.”

            “Oh,” He shifted slightly. “Thanks, I guess.”

            “You’re welcome,” She smiled slightly, turning back toward him. “Um, so you’re a fan of Ladybug?”

            “Pff, who isn’t?” He said pointedly.

            “Well, you got akumatized recently, didn’t you?” She asked.

            “Yeah, and?”

            “You met her then? What was that like?” She could tell he really didn’t want to talk, and she wasn’t sure why she was even talking. Maybe some sick satisfaction at getting on his nerves?

            “She’s pretty amazing,” He admitted, sitting up with a huff. “Why do you care?”

            “Just asking,” She leaned against her fist and turned toward him which only made him turn his back to her more. “So, how can you be an artist if you can’t see color?”

            “What makes you think I can’t see color?” He retorted dryly.

            “Oh, well, I just assumed since you’re usually by yourself-”

            “Well, I can, okay? I’ve been able to for a while,” His cut her off snappily, and Sabrina actually flinched.

            “What’s with you?” She demanded.

            “Nothing,” He sighed, resuming his light sketching.

            “No, what have I ever done to you other than be friends with Chloe?” She prompted, giving his shoulder a shove out of irritation.

            “You really don’t know, do you?” He grunted, sounding slightly surprised.

            “No, it just seems like you’ve always hated me for no reason,” She folded her arms over her chest. “I always assumed it was because I hang around Chloe.”

            “That’s part of the reason,” He admitted with a chuckle.

            “So, Chloe does mean things to you, but she does mean things to everyone! Including me, but I’ve never done anything to you!” She could hear her voice rising in pitch defensively and felt tears welling in her eyes.

            “Exactly!” He spun around to look her in the eye, face scrunched up in anger and shoulders tense.

            It was in that moment that everything started to look different. She blinked in surprise, thinking she was imagining it, but something seemed different about him. His eyes, though filled with resentment, were something she’d never seen before, and she couldn’t stop herself from staring. And that mop of hair on his head was so vibrant and bright, it almost hurt her eyes to look at, and she slowly began to realize what that meant.

            “What are you looking at with your mouth hanging open?” He grunted, turning away again.

            “I just…I never noticed your eyes before,” She blushed, feeling ashamed for thinking ill of him for so long.

            “Yeah, that tends to happen when you look down your nose at people your whole life,” He shot back with a short laugh.

            “You’ve known all along, haven’t you?” She asked quietly, chewing the ends of her hair. “That’s why you hated me. You thought I was avoiding you.”

            “Yeah,” He admitted softly, scribbling circles in the corner of his page. “I really thought you knew, and just didn’t want to be with me.”

            “No, I-I never knew before. I’m sorry,” She stared at her lap, now too ashamed to look at him even when he turned back around to face her.

            “So,” He started, tapping his pencil on the page and pursing his lips. “What do you want to do?”

            “What?” She glanced up at him through her bangs, blushing when their eyes locked once again, and the world got a little bit brighter. More colorful, she supposed.

            “Now that you know, what do you want to do?” He clarified.

            “I…don’t know,” She shrugged. “What do you want to do?”

            “I don’t know,” He laughed. “I’ve spent so many years resenting you for not being with me, but now I don’t know what to think.”

            “And I’ve spent so many years being angry with you for hating me, so I’m really confused but excited too. I mean, we’re supposed to be together, right?” She shrugged slightly, and Nathanael tapped his chin thoughtfully.

            “Then maybe we should start over,” He offered, cocking a brow.

            “I’d like that,” She smiled, and to her delight, he returned the expression and scooted closer.

            “Well, it seems like we have a lot of catching up to do,” He smirked, draping his arm over the back of her chair.

            As it turned out, they had a lot in common, and it was surprisingly therapeutic to vent about Chloe. Nathanael was really sweet when he wanted to be, and her only regret was not figuring it out sooner. She wasn’t exactly sure how things would work between the three of them since Nath and Chloe adamantly despised each other, but if he was her soulmate, she supposed they’d figure it out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a ship no one asked for. I present to you: The Tomato ship. You’re welcome.
> 
> Just a little something to break up the angst. The story is going to take a bit of a turn after next chapter, and most of you probably won’t be expecting where this thing goes.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this rarepair! I’ll try and get another chapter up sometime soon, but I have several tests this week, so it’ll have to wait. BUT, I’m like 99% sure I’m dropping the dreaded organic chemistry class that has been giving me grief, so I’ll have more time to write after I do that. And my spring break is coming up soon too. Maybe try and finish this thing out that week, at least writing everything ahead so I can post it at spaced intervals.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Next chapter will be a bit of angst, but not for Mari and Adrien then two chapters after that starts the beginning of their revelation. See you guys again soon!


	12. City of Black and White

 

            She couldn’t believe her rotten luck. Sabrina of all people found her soulmate before Chloe did, and to add insult to injury, it was that loser artist Nathanael. Ugh, she couldn’t stand him, especially after what he tried to do to her when he was akumatized. How could anyone hate her? She was perfectly personable. Unlike the brat who was always monopolizing Sabrina’s time now, leaving her no time to do Chloe’s homework. Staring at it for so long was making her brain hurt.

            Fate had never been kind to her though, so she wasn’t sure why she expected any more from it now. She’d grown up watching her classmates discovering each other, and animatedly talking about how magnificent colors were, but her 16th birthday was coming up, and she was still very much alone. Growing up she had hoped it would be Adrien, and she’d even been in denial for a long time, but even he had found someone, not that he ever talked about them. It was grating to have to see everyone paired up and disgustingly happy when everything in her world was still dark and dreary.

            She’d give anything to see color. All of her money, all of her designer clothes, even her father’s position as mayor and all the favors it got her. Each day that went by in black and white only made her less hopeful that she’d ever find someone. Most people found them by now, though she supposed there were people like her parents who didn’t find each other until adulthood. There was a small part of her, however, that feared she’d be alone forever. Maybe she didn’t even have a soulmate.

            The only solace she got was the fact that Marinette and Adrien weren’t together. She wasn’t sure how, but something had gone wrong between them because Adrien didn’t recognize her as his soulmate. Chloe didn’t know how or why it had happened or what it meant, but it brought her a great deal of satisfaction to hold him over Marinette’s head. So long as she was too afraid to speak up to him about it, Chloe would continue to torture her. It’s not like Adrien knew any better; after all, she’d always clung to him, and she wasn’t about to let Marinette have him so easily if at all.

            Marinette was the girl who claimed to be Adrien’s soulmate, and if she turned out to be, Chloe would never forgive her for taking him away. _She_ should have been his, not her. What made her deserve him more than Chloe? Her family wasn’t rich or famous in any way, and she was horribly nice to everyone which made Chloe want to vomit. If only Adrien would tell her who his soulmate was, she could expose Marinette once and for all as a liar. Because if they _were_ soulmates, wouldn’t Adrien have recognized her on the first day?

            It was a strange situation for sure, and Chloe wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. But for now, she’d continue to hold onto him while she had him, rubbing it in Marinette’s face as much as she could. Because if Marinette wasn’t lying, it was only a matter of time before she lost him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter?  
> This one was really short cause I didn’t have a lot planned for it, just Chloe ranting. I was hoping to give insight to why she’s so mean all the time, especially toward Marinette, and it ultimately boils down to jealousy.   
> Chloe’s plotting will come up soon. You’ll see ;)  
> Hopefully you enjoyed the tomato ship I posted yesterday. I wanted to pair as many people as possible in this one, and I decided to pair Sabrina and Nath cause I have someone else in mind for Chloe that I didn’t want to put with Sabrina. But she gets to wait a while longer.  
> Next chapter will be some Adrinette fluff, then the chapter after that starts the reveal, but it doesn’t get resolved until a little later. The angst will get really real, but only 8 chapters left in this one! The final chapter will likely be much longer than the normal ones. I have a lot planned for the finale.   
> Let me know what you thought! I love reading all of your comments. Follow me on tumblr if you are so inclined, and click on my username to see my other works. I wrote a couple things for Femslash February, and have some other short drabbles as well as a long fic that I’m also working on. I’ll try and get another chapter up this weekend, but we will see how my tests go. See you guys soon!


	13. Pretty in Pink

Pretty in Pink

            As much as she desperately willed, the worst day of Marinette’s life finally arrived, and she awoke that morning with a pit of dread in her stomach. It was a day that she had both dreamed about and feared from the time she was a small child. The day that filled her stomach with frantically fluttering butterflies and made her skin crawl.

            Valentine’s Day.

            The day of lovers. The day of soulmates. The day to remind her that her soulmate was all but within her grasp, and yet, she couldn’t have him due to some cruel twist of fate. As much as Nino tried, Adrien wouldn’t budge on who his soulmate really was. Perhaps he was ashamed of her, though that didn’t quite explain why he was always so sweet to her. But he was sweet to everyone, so it didn’t make her feel any more special than anyone else.

            She didn’t want to get up and face the day. More than anything she wanted to crawl back under her covers and sleep through till tomorrow, but she’d never been good at faking sick. Besides, running from her problems didn’t change them, and she knew that even without Tikki’s lecture. So, with sluggish limbs, she slipped from her bed and carefully made her way down the stairs. Her body felt numb, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t quite sit still, constantly fidgeting with something.

            Arriving at school did nothing to alleviate any of her anxiety. All around her, couples were exchanging gifts and sharing loving embraces which only made the pit in her stomach heavier. Why did Valentine’s Day have to fall on a school day? Why couldn’t it have been on Sunday so she could have slept through it without having to see him? It wasn’t fair.

            “You look miserable, M. You okay?” Alya’s eyebrows furrowed when Marinette met her at the base of the stairs, and her friend pressed a hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

            “I’m just ready for this day to be over,” Marinette sighed, hugging her abdomen.

            “I know today is hard for you, but maybe it’s the perfect opportunity for you to tell you-know-who that he’s your soulmate,” She lowered her voice and glanced around cautiously.

            “You know I can’t,” Marinette whined, tugging on her backpack straps. “What if he has someone else then I’ll be the freak who got her soulmate wrong and then the government will take me in for testing and dissect my brain, and worst of all, Adrien will know that he’s my soulmate!”

            “Calm down, M. I’m pretty sure none of that is going to happen,” Alya soothed. “Look, there has to be a simple explanation for all of this, and you won’t know that until you talk to him.”

            “Yeah, but you know how I get around him. I clam up and mix up my words. I’ll never be able to tell him,” She slumped, and Alya wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

            “Okay, okay, forget I said anything. I’m your moral support today. No matter what you do, I’ve got your back, okay?” Alya smiled.

            “Thanks,” Mari said softly as they made their way into the classroom.

            Chloe, as per usual, was sitting atop Adrien’s desk in order to make herself the center of his attention. When Marinette and Alya entered, she cast them a snide smile and leaned closer to Adrien, who, in response, leaned further back.

            “Adrikins, just wait until you see the expensive Valentine’s Day gift that I got for you. You’re going to love it,” She cooed, cupping his chin.

            “Thanks, Chlo, but you didn’t have to,” He insisted, politely squirming away.

            “Well, whoever your pathetic little soulmate is hasn’t made an appearance in your life, so I suggest you move on to someone better,” Chloe huffed, casting a knowing glare over his shoulder at Marinette. At that Adrien shrank a little, eyes downcast sadly which sparked a flare of annoyance in Marinette.

            “Insensitive much? It’s not his fault his soulmate isn’t around, and it’s not your place to insert yourself where you’re clearly not wanted,” She growled before she could think. Chloe’s eyes narrowed, and Marinette felt her cheeks pink as Adrien turned slightly to look at her. Those stupid green eyes of his sparked all kinds of reactions inside of her, and she felt her stomach jump up to her throat.

            “Oh, and you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, Marinette?” Chloe purred, and Marinette felt her stomach drop back down in an instant. “Tell me, where’s _your_ soulmate?”

            “I-I…” She felt her palms clamming up as Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed curiously.

            “Class, take your seats,” Mme. Bustier swooped in just in time, and Marinette let out a quiet sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure what came over her, but she should have known better than to challenge Chloe. One step further and Adrien could have found out her secret.

            “She is such a brat,” Alya hissed as they headed out during free period. “Honestly, who does she think she is trying to replace his soulmate?”

            “Just ignore her, it’s always better if you do,” Marinette sighed. “I’m gonna go to the library and hopefully avoid all the lovey-dovey couples. I’ll see you later.”

            “Aww, M,” Alya pulled her into a hug. “It’ll be over soon enough. I’ll see you back in class.”

            Just as she suspected, the library was quiet and free of most of the holiday spirit. The perfect hiding place to escape from the awful misery that plagued her. She took residence at a table in the back and leaned back and closed her eyes with a sigh. She’d never hear the end of it from Chloe if Adrien rejected her, and frankly, her life was already hell enough watching Chloe throw herself at him to prod her anyways. It would only get worse if she told him, but part of her wanted to be freed from the burden she bore. She only wished she were brave enough to do it.

            “You’re hiding too, I see,” His voice startled her, and she shot forward with a gasp. “Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to scare you.”

            “I-I, y-you,” She felt her cheeks redden the instant her eyes met his.

            “Mind if I join you?” He cocked a brow, and all she could muster was a small nod. “I-I kind of wanted to ask you something.”

            “W-Wha-” She gave him an inquisitive look, stomach churning wildly. She placed her hands in her lap under the table to hide how violently they were shaking.

            “Marinette, can you see in color?” He cut straight to the point, eyes bearing into hers curiously which did not help in any way.

            “I-I,” She swallowed hard and looked away, picking at a loose thread on her pants. After a moment she nodded.

            “Do you know who it is?” He asked gently. “I-If you don’t mind me asking.”

            She bit her lip, heart pounding in her chest, making it almost impossible to breathe. If there was ever a time to tell him, it was now, but no matter how hard she tried, the words wouldn’t leave the tip of her tongue. So after a long moment, she shrugged.

            “I’m sorry. You probably don’t want to talk about it,” He rubbed the back of his neck.

            “I-I saw him when I was a little girl,” She finally spoke up, albeit very quietly. “In the subway.”

            “And you have no idea who he is, huh?” His eyebrows furrowed sadly. “I’m in a bit of an awkward spot myself. My soulmate has someone else, and…It’s nothing, never mind.”

            “I’m sorry,” She whispered, using all of her strength to hold her hand steady as she reached out to cover his hand with her own.

            “I’ve never heard of anything like it before, and every time I see her I want to tell her but, there’s this fear inside of me, I guess. And she never really gives me a chance to ask about it, but she probably has someone that she’s with right now, so I dunno. I just can’t stop thinking about her,” He shook his head and sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t come here to dump all of my problems on you.”

            “Who is it?” Marinette blurted. “Your soulmate. Who is she?”

            “She’s…” He shrank in a little. “It…doesn’t matter.”

            Of course he wouldn’t tell her. Nino was his best friend, and he’d been trying for months to get Adrien to fess up. Why did she think he’d tell her so easily? He looked just as sad and lonely as she felt, so she steered the conversation in a different direction, enjoying this one little bit of alone time she had with him that wasn’t being interrupted by Chloe.

            “What’s your favorite color?” She asked, casting him a small smile as he glanced up. After a moment, he returned it and sat up a little straighter.

            “Blue,” He answered. “It’s kind of lame, but it’s the color of her eyes.”

            “Aww,” Marinette giggled, and he laughed a little too.

            “What about you?” He prompted.

            “I really like pink, obviously,” She bit her lip and nodded to her bag.

            “It suits you,” He smiled. “It’s soft and pretty, just like you, Marinette.”

            She felt her face heat up as the bell rang overhead. Adrien stood up and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder in a swift motion. He smiled at her warmly as she fumbled to get her bag on her shoulders.

            “Thanks for talking to me, Marinette,” He said quietly, turning halfway toward the door. “I hope that you find your soulmate again someday.”

            “Yeah,” Marinette murmured as he walked away, leaving her alone once more. “Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a hot minute. I’ve had a lot to do this past week for school, and even taking a little time to sit and write this, I should be doing other things.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this little bit of angst and fluff! Next chapter is where it all starts to crumble. Hopefully I can get it out in a few days cause I’m on Spring Break next week! It’s gonna be a sad chapter next though, so get your bodies ready.   
> Hopefully you enjoyed my rarepair that I brought in, and if you didn’t, well, tough cause it’s already written. I mentioned this on my tumblr cause I got a comment on the last chapter about Chloe’s soulmate, and I guess the person didn’t remember that Kim already had Alix (hence why no akuma this chapter), so I want to remind you all of who has who:  
> Marinette/Adrien  
> Alya/Nino  
> Juleka/Rose  
> Alix/Kim  
> Mylene/Ivan  
> Sabrina/Nathanael  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments! Follow me on tumblr if you are so inclined, and I’ll see you guys soon with more!


	14. Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain

Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain

            “You should really stand up to her, girl,” Alya prompted as Marinette buried her face in her knees on their usual bench. “Don’t let her walk all over you. He’s your soulmate, and she has no right to throw herself at him just because she doesn’t have anyone else.”

            “It’s no big deal, Alya. Chloe’s just cruel. Standing up to her isn’t going to change anything, actually it could make her worse,” Marinette sighed, shifting her legs to cross them. “I just feel bad for Adrien, being stuck with her his whole life.”

            “Yeah, no kidding. That girl needs to find her own soulmate and leave that boy alone cause he is not interested,” Alya grunted, glaring over where Chloe had her arm linked through Adrien’s toting him around like a trophy while she dished out her usual ugliness. “I just can’t stand her.”

            “I don’t think anyone can,” Marinette rolled her eyes as the bell rang to end free period. “Come on. Let’s just get back to class.”

            They followed the crowd slowly as everyone made their way to the science classroom, and Marinette did her best to hide herself from Chloe’s line of sight, but when Chloe was on a mission, she never missed her mark. She purposefully shoved her over to get to Adrien, walking a few paces in front of them, no doubt hoping to avoid her after slipping away carefully.

            “Adrikins, won’t you be _my_ lab partner today?” She cooed, nuzzling against his chest. He let out a sigh, and Alya reached her breaking point as she helped Marinette up.

            “Hey! What is your problem? Can’t you take a hint? He’s not interested,” She growled, glaring Chloe square in the eye.

            “Um, why don’t _you_ mind your own business? Adrien is my best friend, and I’m just looking out for him because his soulmate is a lousy no-show,” She cocked her hip to one side with a smug smirk.

            “That doesn’t give you a right to insert yourself as his wanna-be soulmate just because you’re all alone,” Alya retorted, gaining several muffled snickers from their surrounding classmates. When Chloe’s eyes narrowed menacingly, Marinette grabbed Alya’s wrist.

            “Okay, you’ve made your point,” She urged, but Alya wasn’t done.

            “Ya know, you walk around here like you own the place, treating everyone like dirt, and for what purpose?” She folded her arms over her chest. “I think you’re just jealous because everyone around you has a soulmate, and you don’t. Because why would anyone want to be with you?”

            “You’d better choose your words carefully, Cesaire,” Chloe growled through clenched teeth.

            “Or what? You’re gonna call your daddy on me?” Alya cooed mockingly.

            “Alya…” Marinette tried once more.

            “You have _no_ idea,” She warned, hands clenching into fists.

            “Oh get off your fake-throne. You like to pretend that you’re better than everyone else, but in reality, you wish you had someone who cared about you, so you make it your goal to make everyone with a soulmate feel miserable like you!” Alya shot back, a satisfied smirk creeping over her lips when Chloe’s lip began to quiver as she held off angry tears. Her hands were balled so tightly at her sides, Marinette knew that the oncoming outburst was going to be ugly. Little did she know how ugly it would be.

            In one motion, she spun around to face Adrien whose concerned expression only deepened when her teary gaze met his. Chloe took a few shallow breaths before she destroyed everything Marinette had worked so hard to keep hidden.

            “Marinette Dupain-Cheng thinks she’s your soulmate!” She shouted as rage-fueled tears spilled down her cheeks, and Marinette felt her blood run cold. “She saw your face in a magazine when she was a little girl, used to carry it around and stare at it like a stalker! But she’s just a big, fat liar because you didn’t start seeing color when you first saw her, did you, Adrikins?”

            Alya turned around to face her friend, who was frozen in horror. Her limbs wouldn’t move no matter how hard she willed them, and her classmates were starting to whisper frantically among themselves. The moment she’d feared for so long had arrived, and it was worse than she’d expected.

            “Marinette, I-I didn’t know she…Oh, my god, I’m so sorry, I never would have if I had known-” Alya fumbled, placing her hand on her shoulder, but Marinette shrugged her off. That one small motion was enough to kick start her muscles, and before she realized it, she was running out the front door of the school into the pouring rain.

“M! Wait!” Alya called, racing after her, but by the time she made it outside, Marinette was already gone.

Inside the school, Adrien picked up her discarded backpack, too shocked to really process what was happening. Beside him Chloe breathed heavily as she came down off of her high, and in an instant, the courtyard erupted with noise.

“Do you think it’s true?”

“Are they really soulmates?”

“Why aren’t they together then?”

“How did Chloe know that?”

Adrien approached Alya slowly, clutching Marinette’s bag so tightly, his knuckles were white. His mind was jumbled. There was, of course, the possibility that Chloe was lying, but based on Marinette’s swift departure and the expression on Alya’s face, he was willing to bet it wasn’t a lie. And if Chloe was telling the truth, that meant that there was another person who got their soulmate wrong.

“Is it true?” He murmured in a low, gravelly voice.

“What?” Alya turned to him, seemingly snapped out of her worrisome trance.

“Am I really her soulmate?” He asked, looking her straight in the eye.

“I think that’s something you should ask her,” Alya shook her head, turning and slumping back to class where Mme. Mendeleiev was shouting for everyone to get inside. Adrien glanced down at the pink bag in his hands with a pensive frown, before turning and heading after her.

In the rooftops of Paris, Ladybug zipped by, running…anywhere, away. It didn’t matter where she ended up, and she wasn’t much paying attention to where she was going. Her eyes burned as her tears mixed with the rain, and eventually, her clumsiness caught up with her as she fell forward. She laid there for a minute, face down on a roof, burying her face in her elbow as her shoulders shook with each sob.

Adrien knew.

Everyone knew. Or rather, everyone thought she was a liar. Because that’s what she seemed like, right? Chloe was right; Adrien started seeing color before he met her. Almost everyone knew that, and Chloe was likely to turn everyone against her. Marinette didn’t want to go back. More than anything she wanted to run away and never come back, but she knew it wasn’t possible. So for the time being, she curled up in the shelter of a nearby church bell tower, and cried until her aching heart bled raw. Until all she felt was numb and cold.

“Marinette, oh my god, Tom!” Her mother cried when she arrived back home, soaking wet and adorned with a lifeless, distant expression. She let her parents lead her in and help her into dry clothes.

“Sweetheart, we were all so worried about you. Where did you go?” Her papa asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern as her mother rubbed her back.

“Oh, sweetie,” Sabine sighed, pulling her against her chest. “You look like your heart’s been shattered into a million pieces. Alya told us what happened. I’m so sorry.”

“I’ve never heard of anything like this. There’s got to be some mistake-”

“Tom!” Sabine clipped, giving her husband a stern look when fresh tears sprang free from their daughter’s eyes. “Why don’t you go get some rest, sweetie?”

Marinette nodded numbly and moved up the stairs with stiff, robotic motions. Goose-bumps littered her skin, and she shivered as she crawled under her blankets. Tikki nuzzled her cheek softly, offering up a sympathetic expression.

“Maybe it will all work out,” She suggested, trying to stay positive, but Marinette felt too broken.

“Not this time, Tikki.”

The next morning, Adrien stopped by the bakery early, Marinette’s abandoned backpack in his hands. He hesitated outside the door for a moment before stepping inside. As soon as Marinette’s parents laid eyes on him, they exchanged cautious expressions.

“Yes, can we help you with anything?” Mrs. Cheng greeted with a friendly smile.

“Um, is Marinette here? She left her bag yesterday,” He held it up to prove his case.

“She’s fallen sick. Caught a cold from the rain yesterday. I’ll take it up to her,” She replied, reaching for the bag, but Adrien instinctively, held it closer.

“Can I see her?” He tried, but Mrs. Cheng frowned.

“I think it’s better if you don’t,” She murmured, taking the backpack out of his hands. “You should get going. Don’t want to be late for school.”

“But…” His voice trailed off, and he slumped defeatedly. “Um, tell her I hope she feels better.”

“Sure,” Tom nodded curtly, and Adrien turned and headed out.

Marinette didn’t return to school for three days, and they were the longest three days of his life. So many times he wanted to return to the bakery, but he knew the result would have been the same each time. When she finally did arrive, she slipped in just as the bell rang, and all noise in the classroom ceased. Every eye fixed on her, and she griped her straps a little tighter as she scurried up to her seat, moving passed him swiftly with downcast eyes as to avoid meeting his gaze.

Adrien couldn’t help but fidget all class as questions raced through his mind. There was so much he wanted to know, so many things he wanted to ask her, but she was avoiding him, that much was apparent when the bell rang, and she sprang from her seat and ran out of the room. With a determined resolve, he steeled himself up and headed after her, taking long strides to catch up to her.

“Marinette,” He called, and at the sound of his voice her feet moved quicker, and so did his. “Wait up! I just want to talk.”

He gave pursuit all the way to the locker room, but she ducked inside the girl’s bathroom quickly. With an exasperated sigh, he leaned against the wall outside the door.

“Marinette, talk to me,” He pleaded, but she remained quiet and hidden so he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. I’ll leave you alone.”

He sat among the lockers by the only exit to the locker room and waited. Only after everyone else had returned to class did she peak out from the bathroom and quietly begin to creep toward the door.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, startling her as she passed. When their eyes met, everything seemed off, like everything was too bright and too dull at the same time, but in an instant she ripped her gaze from his and shrugged.

“Chloe makes stuff up all the time, and I’m her favorite person to torture. Of course she’d say it was me,” She murmured, averting her gaze and shrinking back a little when he stepped forward.

“No, I know what Chloe is,” He folded his arms over his chest and surveyed her pained expression. “What I want to know is what you are, Marinette. Because the pain on your face right now is a little too deep, and people don’t just disappear for hours on end in the rain when someone tells a lie about them.” He let out a short sigh when she bit her lip to hide how it quivered. “Tell me the truth, Marinette.”

“You wanna know the truth?” She grunted, lifting her gaze to meet his once more, jaw clenching indignantly. “Fate is cruel.”

And with that she spun around and shoved open the door, leaving Adrien standing alone in the locker room. He didn’t chase after her, not this time. Her wounds were too fresh, and he probably would have only made things worse. Part of him wished he knew what to say to her, or what to do. Everyone else made love look so easy, so Adrien had to wonder why for him it was always so hard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some more angst. Angst train, all aboard. But, I will tell you that this ride only lasts 4 more chapters! And two of them have nothing to do with Marinette and Adrien directly! Then we get into the ending that’s probably going to make most of you go “What, pray tell, the fuck?”
> 
> This one ended up being a bit longer than I anticipated, but I’m impressed that I wrote it all mostly in one sitting.
> 
> The good news is, I’m on spring break! So, I may actually finish this one by the end of the month. I’ll probably write all of it next week then space out my uploads to maybe once or twice a week.
> 
> Tell me in the comments about what a horrible monster I am. Your cries only fuel me.
> 
> To those of you that are unhappy with some of the background pairings, um, sorry? They’re all not the focus, so…
> 
> AO3 can cheat and look at the tags, but for my FF.net peeps, someone has correctly guessed Chloe’s soulmate in the comments, and fun fact, it is actually a ship I really like and will be using in my big fic Lady du Coeur later on.
> 
> I’ll see you guys probably Monday or Tuesday with the next chapter. But it depends on how much time I have cause I have to run a lot of errands Monday.
> 
> See you all soon!


	15. Black Cat

Black Cat

            It had been two weeks since the soulmate bomb had dropped, and Marinette had made it her mission to avoid Adrien at all costs which, fortunately, he allowed. She knew it wouldn’t last and that she’d have to talk to him eventually, but she wasn’t going to do it before she had to. Unfortunately, “had to” came quicker than she’d liked.

            It happened on the day she finally got around to taking down her numerous pictures of Adrien plastered all over her room. Each one she ripped down and stuffed into her paper shredder was like a weight off her shoulders, a step away from him no matter how temporary. But she knew it was only a matter of time before it caught up to her. Before long Adrien would be back demanding answers that she didn’t have, and frankly, she wanted to postpone it for as long as humanly possible. Chloe was already supremely smug about their current predicament, even more so than before, but it was fine. She didn’t even want to be with him.

            She pulled up her screensaver with a sigh, examining all of the hearts she’d overlain over several of his images. Why him of all people? Why had fate chosen him to be her soulmate? She would have taken anyone else at this point, even Chat Noir. Of course, she knew she was just being bitter and that Adrien was probably the most perfect being to walk the earth in their time, but it made her feel a teensy bit better to pretend to hate him. Because her mock-hatred was a lot easier to deal with than the sadness lying underneath. She dragged the image to her trash bin and watched it disappear, replacing it with a picture she and Alya had taken a few weeks before.

            “That’s the last of them,” She spun around in her chair, leaning back with a sigh.

            “How long do you think he’ll keep giving you space?” Tikki asked.

            “Hopefully a little longer,” Marinette winced. “I don’t even know what to say to him, Tikki.”

            “Why not the truth?”

            “Because! It’s not meant to be. I’ve come to terms with it, and the last thing I need is him muddling everything up again,” She groaned as her phone began to buzz on her desk. “Oh! It’s time for the Mecha Strike III tryouts! Let’s go I don’t want to be late!”

            The library was filled with students when she arrived, but thankfully, she saw no sign of Adrien. Since she was a little late, she didn’t try out till close to the end, but she had tons of practice beating her dad, so it wasn’t too much of a struggle to beat Kim and Max.

            “Congratulations, Marinette and Max. It looks like you two will be representing the school at the tournament,” Mme. Bustier praised as Marinette and Max shook hands. “Are there any others who wish to try out?”

            “I’d like to try out,” Marinette felt her blood run cold, a shudder working its way up her spine. It looks like “had to” had just arrived, and he was determined to get to her which was evident in the quick work he made of Max.

            “Looks like I’ll be your partner,” He stated, shoving his hands in his pockets. Marinette’s eyes narrowed into a glare as Max slinked off defeatedly.

            “Max,” She called, pacing toward him, but he waved her away.

            “I lost fair and square. It’s fine, but if you don’t mind, I’d like some solitude,” He winced, shoving open the library door and slumping off, and Marinette became aware of Adrien’s presence at her side.

            “This competition was Max’s baby,” She spun around to face him, folding her arms over her chest.

            “How else was I supposed to get you to talk to me?” Adrien shrank back a little under her glare.

            “This is a tournament, Adrien, not some social agenda. We have to represent the school,” She scolded.

            “Fine, then let’s go practice, but can we please talk afterward?” He pleaded, those stupid green eyes of his sparking all kinds of shifts in her vision.

            “Let’s go,” She grumbled, turning and stalking off. Despite how she wanted to feel, her traitorous heart was pounding a mile a minute after looking into his eyes again for the first time in weeks which only made her angrier.

            “So, you’re into gaming?” He asked as they waited for what felt like forever for the crosswalk to change.

            “Obviously,” She grunted, turning away from him purposefully.

            “And you want to be a designer,” He listed, shifting nervously when she only nodded. “That’s awesome. I-I mean, your hat you made for me was really amazing. My father was really impressed, and I think you’re going to be a great designer.”

            “Thanks,” She eyed him for a moment before leading the way to her house.

            “So, what else do you like to do?” He asked as they made their way up the stairs.

            “Ya know. Stuff,” She shrugged, smirking a little as his lips pursed.

            “Any stuff in particular?” He tried again.

            “Not really,” She quashed his feeble attempts once more, pushing open the door to the living room. “Mama, Papa, I have someone over.”

            “Oh, who is i-” Her mother stopped short, gaze flicking to Marinette who shrugged then back to Adrien where she plastered on a polite smile. “Hello. Welcome, and you are?”

            “Adrien, I, uh, go to school with Marinette,” He shook her hand with a gentlemanly smile. “We’re finalist in the Mecha Strike III tournament, so we’re going to practice.”

            “Oh, you made it into the finals?” Her dad piped up, scooping her into a big hug. “I’m so proud of you! I’ll happily practice some more with you later tonight.”

            “Thanks, Papa,” She giggled. “We’ll be in my room.”

            “Let us know if you need anything,” Her father gave her a serious look, and she nodded.

            “It’ll be fine,” She waved them away, leading Adrien up to her room wishing silently that she would be right.

            “Your parents seem nice,” Adrien commented while she set everything up.

            “Yeah, they are,” She replied, setting two controllers on the desk.

            “So, it’s just the three of you then?” He clasped his hands in his lap, drumming his index fingers on the back of his palms.

            “Why do you keep doing that?” She folded her arms over her chest.

            “Doing what?” His eyebrows raised.

            “So, you like this? So, you want to do this? So…” She mocked, leaning back in her chair. “I know what you want, so let’s just get it over with.”

            “Marinette,” He sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “I don’t want to push you because I know you’re angry and hurt and probably just as confused as I am, if not more. I didn’t want to find out the way I did either, but it’s not my fault Chloe blurted it out in front of everyone.”

            She was quiet for a long time, lips pursed before she muttered a grumpy, “I know.”

            _Knock-knock_

            “Hey, kids, just seeing if anyone wants any croissants,” Her dad peaked up, cocking a brow at her, but she shook her head.

            “We’re fine, papa, thanks,” She insisted.

            “I just want answers, Marinette,” He sat up with a grimace. “Please.”

            “Fine, what do you want to know?” She groaned.

            “How much of what Chloe said was true?” He started. “I want to hear it from you before I believe anything.”

            _Knock-knock_

            “Fresh baked cookies?” Her dad glanced between them.

            “No thanks, Papa,” Marinette shook her head again, offering up a small smile. Tom glanced at Adrien once more for a long moment before retreating back down once more.

            “I was kind of obsessed with seeing color when I was a little girl, so one day my parents took me out to go ‘soulmate searching,’ and on the way home, my mom bought me a magazine because I liked to look at the pictures. It just so happened to be your first ever cover, and I’ve seen color ever since,” She shrugged.

            “So, you’re sure it was me then?” He cocked a brow and leaned in closer. “Like, no doubt, there was no one else it could have been.”

            “No, when I looked down everything was black and white. I looked into your eyes and when I looked back up everything started to change colors,” She snapped. “I was young, but I wasn’t stupid.”

            “I-I’m not saying that. I just wanted to be sure,” He held up defensive hands and sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

            “What was I going to say, Adrien? You told me you met your soulmate the day before you met me. What was I supposed to think?” She scoffed, and his gaze lowered to his lap.

            _Knock-knock_

            “I made a spinach and salmon pie,” Her mom offered. “You can tell me what you think of it.”

            “I wouldn’t mind a bit of fresh air,” Adrien admitted, tugging on his shirt collar.

            A few minutes later, Marinette stared at the piece in her lap while Adrien nervously ate his next to her on the bench. He didn’t have a comeback for her question, so he was letting the silence drag on, but now it was her turn to shake him up a little.

            “Here’s a question,” She turned to him abruptly. “Who is _your_ soulmate?”

            He choked a little on his last piece, leaning forward and coughing. She waited patiently for it to pass, cocking a brow when he sat up again, cheeks slightly flushed from the effort of dislodging pie from his windpipe.

            “You couldn’t have waited until I finished?” He croaked.

            “Why are you so secretive about it?” She pressed on, ignoring his frown.

            “Look, if I could tell you I would,” He glanced away sadly.

            “What does that mean?” She scoffed a little louder than she intended. “What, so you just expect me to tell you all of my secrets, and you can’t even be bothered to tell me anything?”

            “It’s not that simple, Marinette,” He gave her a pleading look, but she stood up and shook her head.

            “Well, I hope you’re satisfied. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to move on with my life, so have fun playing with Max in the tournament, I’m quitting,” She growled before turning and stalking away.

            “Marinette, wait!” He called, but the lack of footsteps meant he wasn’t in pursuit, so she kept walking. She’d almost made it back to her house when she heard a loud crash, and a huge robot from Mecha Strike rounded the corner of her street.

            “Look out!” A familiar voice shouted, and before she could process, Chat Noir slammed into her, knocking her out of the way of one of the villain’s blasts. “Hold on to me,” He ordered, scooping her up and dashing up the street, dodging beams as he leaped up to the rooftops and sprinted across town, setting her down safely atop the hotel Chloe’s father owned. “You okay?”

            “Yeah, I’m fine,” She nodded.

            “You’ll be safe here. I’ll go take care of everything, so don’t worry,” He smiled a little too familiarly, but in an instant he was gone, and she didn’t have time to think about it.

            It was all Adrien’s fault. If he hadn’t been so hell-bent on talking to her, Max would never have been akumatized. Of course, it was also partly her fault, she supposed, for ignoring him so much that it became his only option. Luckily she and Chat Noir were able to stop him before he wrecked the whole town, and soon enough she was back home, curled up in her chair on her balcony. Nothing about that day had gone like she thought it would, but she supposed that was her life every day.

            “H-Hey,” That same voice startled her, and she spun around to see Chat holding up defensive hands. “I didn’t meant to scare you, I just…wanted to check up on you.”

            “I told you I’m fine,” She chuckled, easing back down. “Thanks for the save earlier.”

            “It’s kind of my job,” He shrugged. “You seem upset. Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

            “Well, that’s one thing Ladybug’s magic can’t fix. Bumps and bruises are one thing, but boy troubles and broken hearts are a little trickier,” She shrugged.

            “I’m sorry,” He winced, and she let out a laugh.

            “It’s not your fault, kitty,” She shook her head.

            “If it makes you feel better, things haven’t gone exactly the way I’d hope in my love-life either,” He rocked on his heels, and Marinette could tell he wanted to talk to someone about it, so she gestured for him to sit.

            “What girl wouldn’t want to be with the miraculous Chat Noir?” She leaned against her fist with a fond smirk.

            “That would be the miraculous Ladybug,” He sighed, hugging his knees to his chest, and Marinette felt her spine stiffen. “Well, she’s just got someone else that isn’t me. I-I haven’t actually told her that she’s my, um, anyway…”

            “Oh, my god, Chat,” She gasped, covering her mouth. “I’m so sorry!”

            “It’s not your fault,” He shrugged, but she crawled down from her chair and pulled him into her arms.

            “Fate really messed up big time with us, huh?” She sighed, running her fingers through his hair slowly.

            “Yeah, I guess it did,” He whispered.

            Marinette wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, but it was comforting to have someone she trusted hold her for a while. She had no idea that all of those times he’d asked Ladybug about soulmates, he was really trying to confess the truth to her. It was just another thing to feel guilty about, but somehow, holding him close like that felt warm and safe, like nothing else really mattered, and she wished more than anything that he really was her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Marinette, you are in for such a surprise.
> 
> Here’s the last bit of angst for you. The next chapter involving these two is it, guys!
> 
> The next two chapters will introduce a twist and kind of foreshadow where I’m going with the ending. I probably should have included some of this earlier, but we’re here now, so I’m just gonna go with it.
> 
> Marinette’s protective parents are protective. Because all they can glean is that Adrien is the boy who broke their daughter’s heart, which is very rare in their universe, and they don’t quite know why.
> 
> Also, poor little cat son confessing the things that he can’t say as himself as his alter ego. It’s okay, children, your answers will come soon.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this. I’m gonna try and sit and write the next two chapters tomorrow then the reveal and the chapter after that on Thursday. Might save the ending for another day cause it’s going to be long, but hopefully worth it. Idk, we’ll see when we get there.
> 
> See you guys soon! I’ll probably post the next chapter on Thursday or Friday. Depends on how much I get done. Be sure to leave me a comment with your thoughts. I woke up to a lot of screaming last time, so scream your feelings at me. And follow me on tumblr @MightyMunchlax!


	16. Red is the New Black

Red is the New Black

            “Here are those designs you requested, sir,” Nathalie cleared her throat, extending a black portfolio to Gabriel.

            “Thank you, Nathalie,” He nodded curtly, accepting it and set it aside.

            “I also took the liberty of scheduling Adrien’s next photoshoot with the photographer and your interview with Paris Weekly,” She added, clasping her hands together in front of her.

            “Excellent. Thank you,” He said without looking up, so Nathalie took that as her cue to leave. “How is Adrien?”

            “Sir?” She paused by the door, turning back to face him.

            “Is he adapting well to school?” He continued.

            “I would say so, yes. Though lately he seems to be a bit down,” She admitted, prompting Gabriel to look up finally.

            “Is he alright?” He cocked a brow.

            “I think it’s the time of year, sir. In a month it will be a year since his mother disappeared,” She pointed out gently, and Gabriel’s mouth formed a firm line. “Are _you_ alright, sir?”

            “No better, no worse,” He laced his fingers together in his lap. “Keep an eye on Adrien for me, will you?”

            “Of course, sir,” She nodded. “Always.”

            “I appreciate all that you do for us, Nathalie. For how you’ve stepped up with Adrien since his mother disappeared,” He glanced up once again with a grimace. It was a rare occasion when she saw him look so vulnerable, so instinctively she took a few steps toward him.

            “I understand what it’s like to lose the one you love. I never had any children of my own, so taking care of Adrien is fulfilling for me,” She sat across from him and pressed a hand to her heart. “I care about him a lot. He’s a good kid, and I will always do what I can to take care of him.”

            “I am truly in your debt,” He smiled softly.

            “I care about you too, Gabriel,” She murmured, placing her hand over his.

            “Sometimes I wish things could be different from how they are, Nathalie, but I know she’s still out there somewhere. My vision hasn’t faded entirely, so I can’t quite let go yet,” He sighed, rubbing his eyelids under his glasses.

            “I understand, sir,” She nodded formerly, swallowing slightly and moving her hand back to her lap. “I apologize if I overstepped my bounds.”

            “It’s alright,” He shook his head and lowered his gaze back to the spreadsheet in his lap, so she stood up again.

            “I know letting go can be hard, and I will continue to serve both of you until I am no longer needed,” She bowed formally.

            “I’ll always need you,” He replied quickly, and she felt her cheeks heat up a little. Gabriel seemed to realize as well, so he cleared his throat and quickly added, “Good assistants such as yourself are hard to come by these days.”

            “Of course, sir,” She smiled and paced from the room, shutting the door behind her. She glared around the foyer suspiciously for a moment before folding her arms over her chest. “Alright, come on out. I know you were listening.”

            She heard a quiet exasperated sigh then Adrien appeared from behind one of the pillars with a sheepish grin, shoulders hunched slightly.

            “Sorry,” He winced.

            “Shouldn’t you be doing your homework?” She cocked a brow and put a hand on her hip.

            “I finished already,” He answered, rocking back on his heels, and after a moment, she glanced back at his father’s study door then gestured toward the dining hall. Once they situated themselves on the sofa, Adrien drummed his fingers on his lap nervously.

            “Would you like to tell me what’s on your mind?” She started, shifting to face him comfortably.

            “What happened to your soulmate?” He blurted, seeming to catch his blunder and cupping a hand over his mouth. “Sorry.”

            “It’s alright,” She smiled slightly. “He died. A long time ago before you were born. Before I worked for your father. We were engaged to be married, and he found out that he was ill. Terminally ill with cancer. The doctors tried what they could, but he passed away two weeks before our wedding.” Adrien’s eyes were wide with horror, and before she could continue, he moved over and wrapped his arms around her.

            “I’m sorry,” He sniffled, and she felt a lump form in her throat that hadn’t been there in years. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his.

            “It’s alright. It was a long time ago,” She insisted. “I’ve moved on.”

            “I think you’d be good for him,” Adrien said, pulling back slightly, and she felt her jaw drop a little.

            “I-what?” She shook herself.

            “My dad. I think he needs someone, and you love him, right?” He clarified. “People get together all the time when they’ve lost their soulmates or if they never find them.”

            “Adrien,” She let out a breathy laugh. “I’m flattered, but I don’t think your father and I are meant to be. At least, not now. He’s not ready to let go yet, and I can understand that.”

            “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” He pursed his lips and let his gaze fall to his lap. Nathalie smiled and lifted his chin once more.

            “Now, what’s been wrong with Adrien lately?” She asked gently letting her hand fall back to his side.

            “Soulmate stuff, I guess. It’s complicated,” He shrugged, but that tortured pain in his eyes was too evident so she folded her arms over her chest and waited. “I-I just, there’s someone who I think is my soulmate who has another soulmate then I found out recently that there’s another girl who thinks I’m _her_ soulmate, and I don’t really know what to do.”

            “That is quite the love square,” Her eyebrows furrowed.

            “Yeah,” He sighed, picking at his shoelace. “I don’t know what to do either because now when I look at her things get all weird, and it’s like everything clashes when it never used to before.”

            “Sometimes our perceptions can get in the way of what we see. Sometimes confusion can cause shifts in our sight, and it won’t be right again until we decide what we want. I wish I knew what to tell you to fix it all, but soulmates are something you have to face on your own,” She brushed his cheek lightly, and he thought about it for a long time.

            “Thanks, Nathalie,” He smiled, hugging her neck once more before standing up and racing off to his room.

            “You’re welcome,” She shook her head and let out a small chuckle then leaned back with a sigh.

            Those two were a handful, but they were a handful she was happy to carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the beginning of the shift I was talking about. There was actually supposed to be a chapter before this one that introduces the villain plot, but I decided it would be better for later with the way I wrote it, so that means next chapter is the reveal! What realization did Adrien come to in that conversation? Hmmm?
> 
> Nathalie loves those two dorks so much, and I’m so excited for the ending that I can’t even! XD
> 
> Four more chapters to go! I’ve started on the reveal chapter and will probably finish it tomorrow, but I won’t post it till Saturday unless I get too excited and post it tomorrow. I know what I am.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this one! If you didn’t then oh well. Either way tell me what you think in the comments and follow me on tumblr @MightyMunchlax and be sure to check out my other works! See you guys soon!


	17. Behind Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment everyone has been waiting for.

Behind Blue Eyes

            Adrien wasn’t quite sure how to describe what he felt. His vision was all wonky, and there was a heaviness in his chest that refused to go away. Marinette had him hopelessly confused about everything, and he couldn’t get her out of his mind. When he looked at her now, his vision got a little darker and colors lost their luster. He’d never noticed any change before, and he’d stared into her eyes plenty of times. To make matters worse she was doing everything in her power to avoid him even more than before.

            It wasn’t until he talked to Nathalie that he gained any sort of clarity. This was something he had to face on his own, and keeping secrets was only going to make everything more confusing for both of them. He needed to tell the truth. It was time to stop hiding and finally speak his mind. Time to end the confusion and get some answers.

            “Marinette,” He called out, and she slowed her pace but didn’t stop completely. “I need to talk to you.”

            “Haven’t we talked enough?” She sighed.

            “No, and I’m sorry,” He placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her and turning her to face him. “There’s something I want to tell you because, I think if anyone should know, it’s you.”

            “What are you getting at?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

            “About my soulmate. About who it really is…” He took a deep breath. “It’s-”

            Loud screams erupted from the courtyard, everyone pointing up in horror at the giant meteor hurtling toward them. Adrien swore under his breath.

            “I’ve gotta go,” Marinette turned and dashed off, and he had no time to chase her because he had to do something, even if he wasn’t sure what.

            He landed atop a tall office building, glancing at his staff nervously, but before he could react a flash of orange shot across the sky and pushed the meteor back into the sky just as Ladybug landed at his side. She seemed unhappy as the orange light landed before them and revealed herself to be a new superhero. Ladybug didn’t buy it, and, as usual, her instincts proved right. Apparently she was a new girl at their school who had been called out by Alya for claiming to be Adrien’s soulmate on an interview for the Ladyblog, but that wasn’t what interested him.

            Ladybug seemed genuinely torn up when she thought he was being threatened, and he thought back to what Plagg had said before. He’d sort of given up on that notion, especially after Plagg’s snide comments after he tried to ask Ladybug last time. Plagg played it off like he was only teasing, but maybe he was actually right. Maybe there was a silver lining in all of this after all. An explanation.

            “You seemed really worried about that Adrien kid,” He commented after the victim stormed off and left them alone. He eyed her knowingly, and she deflated a little.

            “I know I’ve avoided it in the past, but if it’s all the same to you, I could talk to someone about it,” She sighed, gazing out at a billboard of one of his perfume ads, and he gave her an encouraging nod. “When I was a little girl, I saw his face in a magazine, and I started seeing color. But now we go to the same school, and he says he has someone else, and as much as I want to hate him, I can’t bring myself to.” Her earrings beeped, and she took a few steps toward the ledge. “Anyway, I should go.”

            In a split second, everything snapped into place, and suddenly it all made sense. Well, not all of it, but at least now he understood that fate hadn’t gotten it wrong. They did. It seemed as though they really had been dancing circles around each other for so long, and now it was time to end all of that. No more hesitation, no more secrets. She _was_ his soulmate. His Ladybug, his…

            “Marinette,” He said calmly. She froze, spine stiffening, and after a moment, she turned around with an icy glare.

            “What did you say?” Her eyebrows knitted together menacingly.

            “I said Marinette,” He repeated. “I said your name.”

            “I don’t understand,” She shook her head as he closed the distance between them and took her hand.

            “I do,” He murmured softly. “You’re Marinette, and you’re my soulmate.”

            “Chat…” She gasped, searching his expression and causing an outburst of color to fill his vision. How could he have been so blind?

            “Maybe this will clear things up,” He smiled, willing Plagg to release early.

            “But you’re…” Her eyes widened, and her face fell to her hands. “Oh my gosh!”

            “So, you wanna talk now?” He shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded at the stairs. “It’s a long way down to just be quiet.”

            She peaked at him from between her fingers and gave a small nod, so he led the way to the stairs where they began their long descent. The first few minutes were a little quiet while they each gathered their thoughts, but after what felt like an eternity, Marinette finally spoke.

            “Your soulmate this whole time was Ladybug. That’s why you wouldn’t tell anyone because you wanted to protect her identity. My identity,” She hugged her arms to her chest and let out a breath.

            “From the moment you crash landed on top of me, I knew you were the one,” He smiled. “You’d seen color for so long because you saw me in a magazine. Which the worst part is my kwami told me that might be the case, but later he told me he was just making it up and that Ladybug wasn’t my soulmate.”

            “He sounds like quite the troublemaker,” She giggled, cocking a brow at the small cat tucked in his collar.

            “I let you believe it for a while, but when you didn’t do anything about it, I decided it’s more fun to mess with you,” Plagg stuck his tongue out.

            “You shouldn’t have said anything in the first place! It’s not our job to interfere with our chosen’s soulmates!” Tikki scolded.

            “Yeah, yeah, I got that when you lectured me about it the first time. Why do you think I took it back?” He reclined back lazily.

            “Wait, you two talked to each other? You _knew_?” Marinette snapped, and Tikki sighed, pressing her tiny arm to her forehead.

            “Yes, Plagg and I knew who you two were, you sit right next to each other for crying out loud, but kwami are forbidden from revealing the identities of other superheroes to our chosen ones, even if they are soulmates. Our job is to guide you in fighting evil and keeping the peace, not to steer your personal lives,” Tikki explained sheepishly. “To tell you that Adrien was Chat Noir would have been in direct opposition of fate, and as a magical being, there are consequences for tampering with fate’s design.”

            “Okay, but there’s one thing I’m still confused about. If Adrien is my soulmate, why couldn’t I tell when I looked at Chat Noir? And why couldn’t Adrien tell when he looked at me? Is it some kind of magic thing?” Marinette shook her head.

            “I think I might have an idea,” Adrien tapped his chin in thought. “Nathalie told me that sometimes our perceptions can get in the way of what we see. It’s why some people can work next to each other in an office for years before they discover that they’re soulmates. I think because we both had such a distinct vision of who our soulmate was that it shielded our other selves from each other.”

            “Like Sabrina with Nathanael,” Marinette gasped, and Adrien nodded in confirmation.

            “There is a thin veil of magic in a Miraculous that separates the civilian from the superhero that keeps the general public from figuring out who you are, and it can also keep your identities hidden from each other. If someone isn’t actively considering the possibility of either of you specifically as Chat Noir and Ladybug, they won’t be able to just figure it out unless they catch you mid-transformation. It’s why Alya hasn’t been able to pin down Ladybug because she’s not looking at her best friend,” Tikki explained. “There’s a little more to it than that, but in essence it also comes down to your own will. The veil can become weaker or stronger depending on how much you trust someone, and how willing you are to share your identity with them. Adrien wasn’t able to figure out that you were Ladybug, despite Plagg’s theory checking out, because you were distancing yourself from him, Marinette.”

            “So, if I had met Marinette first, would we have been able to tell when we were superheroes?” Adrien tilted his head to the side a little, trying to make sense of it all.

            “Possibly. With time you two would have learned to trust each other both as soulmates and as partners, and the veil would have thinned considerably,” Tikki shrugged.

            “But that would just be way too easy, now wouldn’t it?” Marinette chuckled. “We had to go and do everything the hard way.”

            “I’m sorry. If I would have had the guts to tell Ladybug sooner, maybe we could have figured this all out,” Adrien sighed, glancing away guiltily, but Marinette took his hand and smiled.

            “No, I never let you speak about it as Chat Noir, and I never brought it up as Marinette either. We’re both in the wrong here,” She assured him gently. “Besides, we still have time to fix it.”

            “Y-You want to fix it?” His eyes widened in surprise.

            “We’re soulmates, right? Why wouldn’t I want to fix it?” She laughed, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

            “Well, I just thought you were upset, and you didn’t want to talk to me,” He shrank a little, cheeks flushing pink.

            “I _was_ upset, but not just at you, at everything. But now we have answers, and we have each other now, if you want,” She shrugged, pausing on a landing and looking into his eyes.

            The brilliant blue hues brightened in the fading daylight, the bright oranges of the setting sun were radiant and illuminated her gentle features softly. It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, and she must have experienced something similar because those eyes that haunted him for months softened affectionately as she stepped closer into his arms. As breathtaking as everything was, he closed his eyes and breathed her in, surprised by how the sensation continued even though his eyes were closed. Her touch sent sparks from his rapidly beating heart and spread to his core and his limbs, filling him with a warmth that couldn’t be described, only felt.

            When she pulled back a little, he pressed his forehead to hers and opened his eyes once more, and vibrant color touched every corner of his vision. This was what it felt like to have a soulmate. This was what everyone else experienced every day. For so long, he never knew what he was missing out on, and he never wanted anything to change. He never wanted to lose her because everything was as it should be, and he knew it would only get better from there.

            “I want this more than anything in the world, Marinette,” He breathed, touching his nose to hers, hoping that his eyes accurately portrayed how much she meant to him, but then she did something that put all of those other feelings to shame when she stretched up on her tiptoes and touched her lips to his.

            For a moment he thought they were falling, but even if they had been, he wouldn’t have cared. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer, those dull sparks now wildly burning flames. Nothing else mattered, not their past, not their parents probably wondering where they were, not the homework that they probably should have been doing. He truly believed that the stars aligned just for them in that moment because everything in the world felt perfect, and when they finally ripped apart, her eyes searched his excitedly, a breathless smile on her velvet pink lips.

            “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You survived the angst train that was this mess of an emotional rollercoaster! Hopefully it was worth it! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has followed from the beginning and who consistently comment on every chapter and say such nice things! I hope you’ll bear with me for a few more chapters because we’ve still got a bitter young lady to match up and a little bit of closure for a certain family. 
> 
> I should have the next chapter out soon and then I already have the next chapter after that written then it’s the finale, so really I only have two chapters left to write. The finale will probably be very long just cause a lot happens, so I’m not sure how quickly I’ll get that out, but I’ll try and space out the next couple chapters so that it’s not too long of a gap. 
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of this! Was it cute? Horrible? Worth it? Waste of your time? Let me know! 
> 
> Also be sure to check out any of my other fics at your leisure while you wait for this one to update and follow me on tumblr if you are so inclined (MightyMunchlax), and I will see you guys soon!


	18. Blonde Girl, Blue Dress

Blonde Girl, Blue Dress

            She couldn’t believe her rotten luck. Of course Marinette and Adrien were eventually going to work things out and become the most disgustingly affectionate couple at College Francois-Dupont. She’d say their sweetness was giving her cavities, but her oral health was impeccable. Still, seeing them huddled together on the dance floor, swaying slowly to the soft music playing was sickening, so Chloe stalked over to the snack table to get a drink, which she had to fetch herself because stupid Sabrina was making kissy faces at Nathanael.

            Nearly everyone in the room had a soulmate except her, and it was humiliating. Was her soulmate too good for her? Please, more like _she_ was too good for them. Who needed a soulmate anyway? Personally, she thought the whole idea was stupid, and she pitied the poor people who would be stuck with each other forever. Especially Adrien for being stuck with _Marinette_ of all people.

            As angry as she was, she couldn’t fight the heavy pit that had taken residence in her gut as of late. It rested somewhere between loneliness and fear. Loneliness for being alone right now, and fear of being alone forever. Some people never found their soulmates. What if she was one of them?

            “Excuse me, but if you’re quite finished getting refreshments, can you please move out of the way,” She spun around to find Max impatiently waiting with his arms folded over his chest.

            “Whatever,” She grumbled, stomping away, shoulders tense. When she was a far enough distance away she slumped once more.

            Maybe she was broken and didn’t have a soulmate. All her life she’d looked into every person’s eyes that she came across, hoping that her world would light up the way it did for everyone else, but it never did. Their hotel was one the most famous in all of Paris, and guests came from all over the world to stay there. It’s not like she hadn’t looked into a million pairs of eyes from a thousand different countries. Statistically, it should have happened for her by now It just killed her knowing that she’d probably be one of the last ones in the school to find her soulmate. If anyone deserved it, she did.

            She was the mayor’s daughter. She had wealth and prestige. What did all of these other losers have that she didn’t? Why had fate chosen to show them mercy when all it ever did was spit in her face? Maybe it was true what they said about money never buying happiness. She had all the money in the world, but it wasn’t enough to bring her a soulmate. Funny how the things she wanted most were the things she couldn’t buy. Fate was cruel like that, she supposed.

            She folded her arms over her chest and glared sourly at all the couples pressed together all over the room, wondering why she’d bothered to come to this stupid dance at all. That was when her eyes locked with someone else across the room, that new girl from Italy, Lily or whoever, and her gaze was fixated on Chloe for a reason that became apparent very quickly. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt her whole body stiffen.

            What should she do? Walk over? Smile? What did people normally do in these situations? How did people normally approach their soulmate? Lila seemed to know as she strutted calmly and confidently across the dance floor, her eyes never straying from Chloe.

            “You have the most beautiful eyes,” She commented when she finally made it up to her. “I’m Lila, by the way. You must be Chloe.”

            For all of the time she’d spent day dreaming about having a soulmate, she’d never actually thought about what she would say to them when they met. She studied Lila’s bright green eyes and brown hair that looked almost red under the lights. Lila was pretty, thank god, and had more fashion sense than Marinette. But most importantly, she was Chloe’s soulmate, te person she’d spend her whole life with. Something in that realization made that pit living in her stomach evaporate and fill her eyes with relieved tears. She swallowed down that nervous lump in her throat and smiled.

            “It’s about time you showed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the recent teaser of a school dance episode in season 2. 
> 
> For those of you that don’t know Lila is my favorite pair with Chloe. There is like no canon basis for this pairing, but I have plans for it in my larger fic (Lady du Coeur) and it’s gonna be real cute there. They are actually two characters that I despise in canon, but I like writing them and making them better. I try to keep an open mind when I write fic, so if I don’t like something I tend to incorporate it in a way that makes me like it and thus this ship was born for me, and I really like them together. If you read LC you’ll understand why later, but hopefully none of you are too butthurt by this decision. And if you are, well, too bad. 
> 
> Next chapter will introduce the twist that leads to the ending. My FF peeps don’t have tags to give you hints, so it will probably way out of left field for you guys, but those on AO3 can probably predict a little of what I have planned based on what I’ve tagged. 
> 
> I’ve had lots of questions and comments about what happens when a soulmate dies (in reference to Gabe and Mama Agreste), and you’re going to find out soon. I will give you a hint about the finale: Gabriel is the real hero of this story. You’ll find out soon.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this, and if you didn’t, that’s fine. See you later. Scream at me in the comments if it will make you feel better. Be sure to check out any of my other works. Spoiler if you don’t follow me on tumblr, which if you don’t you totally should (MightyMunchlax), I’ve got a Chlonette fic in the planning stages once I finish this one. Just thought of it today in the shower actually. Be on the look out for it within the next couple days, but if that’s not your style that’s totally fine, I have plenty of other fics you can check out, and I may be starting up another Adrinette fic soon too. I have tons of fics plot mapped right now that I’m sitting on top of cause I don’t have the most time to write them, but when school lets out in a little over a month, I’ll have all the time in the world to devote to fanfiction when I’m not working, so be prepared for lots of stuff happening this summer!  
> I’ve rambled on entirely too much, so I’ll see you guys soon with the next chapter. It’s already written so I will probably post it this Friday and hopefully I will have the finale written or mostly written by then. This fic should finish sometime next week!


	19. Black-Hearted Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is mostly directed at FF)  
> About Max:  
> I tried to pair as many people as possible in this fic because it is a soulmate AU, and I wanted to show several different reactions and attitudes about seeing color. However, not everyone got a match, obviously, Max is the odd man out here. I paired Kim with Alix for this, and he would have been the only other person I would have wanted to pair Max with from the class. But a majority of the other relationships were set in stone, so had I paired Max with Kim, Alix would have been the odd one out. Could I pair him with someone from another class? Sure, but to me it didn’t fit. Max is a prime example of something I’ve been trying to present in that not everyone is concerned with finding a soulmate. He’s very supportive of his friends in their efforts, but he himself could take it or leave it. I was split between Alix and Max for Kim, but ultimately chose Alix. It’s just how things worked out for this one.  
> About SabriNath  
> Lots of mixed feelings about this one. It’s honestly not my absolute favorite ship, I don’t lie awake at night thinking about it and plotting fic for it, but I thought of that scene, liked it, and so I wrote it. If you don’t like it, too bad. It’s written. It’s done. It’s ONE chapter in ONE fic. Shipping is literally a fanon thing that’s supposed to just be fun. It doesn’t always follow canon, and it doesn’t have to. Fanon and fanfiction aren’t meant to be 100% canon based all the time. People can ship whoever they want because what fanfic authors write has no bearing on canon. It’s literally just for fun. You are perfectly within your right to not like a ship, but getting butthurt in the comments just makes you look whiny. It doesn’t change my opinion of the ship. I’m not going to go back and rewrite it just to make you less butthurt. Which leads me to my next topic:  
> About ChloexLila  
> I had that one planned from the beginning. Most of its basis comes from my other fic (Lady du Coeur) where I am slowly developing both girls as characters themselves and then eventually into lovers. Why? Cause I felt like it, and it will make sense with the story later. Why do people need a reason? AO3 was more understanding about it than FF, which I find to be the case a lot of the time with rarepairs, and someone on AO3 hit the nail on the head for why I like their ship. Based on their characters, they would understand each other. Chloe understands the need for attention, and Lila wants someone to stand by her. Both have lied and made mistakes, so both would be more forgiving than most other people. You don’t have to like it. There are ships I don’t like, but I don’t go around and complain about it because there are certainly people out there that do like it. And that’s perfectly fine. It’s their right to create the content they want to see. Don’t tear it down just because you don’t like it because that’s unnecessary and rude. There are so many people that are afraid to post their rarepair fics because of all the hate that usually surrounds those ships. I’m a big girl, so I just usually roll my eyes and laugh at people who complain, but some people take it very personally and get highly discouraged. I see it happen with fanart and fanfiction. So take it down a notch if you’re unhappy. There are ways to express that you disagree with something without being a dick. Most of you are very good about leaving nice comments, and this isn’t me being like, “Hey don’t hate on my stuff” cause I really don’t care. If you hate it so much, why are you reading it? But just be considerate. Fanfiction writers don’t owe you anything. I don’t owe a single one of you another chapter of anything I’ve put out. I write because I want to because it’s fun and it allows me to get away from the stress of my daily life and occasionally it makes someone happy. But I’m also a spiteful person, and when people complain about things, it only makes me want to write them more just to piss those people off. Don’t like that ship? Guess I need to write another fic about it. If at any point you don’t like something I’ve written, feel free to leave. I’ve stopped reading fic before because I got disenchanted with where the plot was going. No one is forcing you to be here. I take comment suggestions into consideration when I write, but ultimately I do what I want to do in the end. It’s highly unlikely that complaining about a ship just because you don’t like it will cause me to change something or exclude it in the future, actually, the opposite is probably more true. To those of you that leave me positive, supportive comments regardless of how you really feel, thank you. I appreciate every single one of you, and you’re all amazing. I’m not talking to you, so you all can scroll down and enjoy the next chapter and know that I love you guys. If you’re feeling really pissed off and attacked right now, I’m probably talking to you. Let this be an intervention for you.

Black Hearted Woman

            “Do you have good news for me?” The woman was sprawled across a chaise with a glass of wine in one hand. She swirled the glass gently as she awaited the report.

            “It seems as though those brats are getting stronger,” Her companion commented, allowing his transformation to drop, the small purple creature inside drifting down to the table where a plate of sliced fruit sat for him. “My villains aren’t enough to defeat them, I’m afraid.”

            “Why do I have to do everything myself?” She sighed, taking a sip before setting the glass on the table and standing up. “Duusu, we’re going out.”

            She stretched up to peck the man’s lips as her own transformation lit up the room. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned up into the kiss for a moment then she pulled back despite his protests.

            “I’m going out for a little reconnaissance of my own. Don’t wait up for me,” She ordered, unlatching the window and pushing it open.

            It had been sometime since she and Duusu had stretched their legs, and she’d forgotten how freeing it could be. Her little pet was always getting bested by those children, so perhaps it was time she stepped in to see just what they were up against. Superheroes were often predictable, and she’d read many an article about their night-time vigilante patrols. Rescuing children from fires, catching bank robbers and jewelry store thieves. Chat Noir and Ladybug spent a lot of time in the limelight which would ultimately be their undoing.

            She decided to take a pit stop, as she often did while out and about, back by her old home. Seeing it sent a shiver up her spine, and she swallowed a lump down in her throat. She landed on her usual perch across the street where she could see inside the window of the young boy she couldn’t quite let go. The room was lit up, but she couldn’t see any sign of life inside. Movement in her periphery caught her attention, and she sank further into the shadows as that pesky little kitty cat leapt into view. He seemed so carefree and reckless, and she could easily ambush him if she wanted. But to her surprise he landed back in through the open window she’d been gazing at and let his transformation drop.

                        “Oh, that’s not very good,” She purred, as she watched that black cat change back to the golden haired little boy she’d abandoned. Her little golden haired boy.

            Adrien.

            “You always were a naughty little boy just like your father. Always sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong,” She sneered as she watched him flop onto his bed through the window. “I had honestly hoped to never see you in person again, but it seems as if fate had other ideas.”

            She hopped over the roof to the other side of the house where that poor excuse of a soulmate of hers paced around his study. Her vision sputtered when she laid eyes on him, and she blinked a few times to adjust. It had been a year since she’d left them, but Gabriel was still locked away, buried in his work like usual. Somethings never changed she supposed, and after a moment, the disgust churning in her stomach became too much to bear any longer. With a slight heave she vaulted herself across town back to her cozy little hideout where her new lover awaited. The person who accepted her for who she was and what she wanted. Unlike that brooding recluse she left behind. He never understood her desires for power, nor did he have interest in joining her.

            She had to wonder if he knew what their son got up to and how he’d feel knowing their little boy had become a part of the very thing he hated most. Seeing him sparked a twinge of remorse in her chest, but she buried it just like she had in the beginning. That wasn’t her life anymore, and if Adrien was planning on standing in her way, she’d have to take him down just like all of her other obstacles.

            “Back so soon?” Her little Hawkmoth stepped out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his shoulders, drying his hair with one hand. She shut the window and planted a firm kiss on his lips, taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom.

            “I found out something rather interesting,” She chirped, wrapping her arms around his waist.

            “What would that be, my dear?” He inquired, only half-interested as he kissed along her jaw and neck.

            “Mmm, I need to consider somethings for a while before I tell you,” She sighed as he nipped the tender flesh at the base of her neck.

            She needed to think her plan through very thoroughly before she implemented it because Gabriel was likely to be suspicious of her, and one small slip up could ruin everything. Still, Adrien having the very thing she wanted was actually quite convenient. Perhaps it was time for mommy to make a house call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Mama Agreste  
> As you have noticed by now, Mama Agreste is evil for this fic. To those of you asking, “Wait, isn’t she nice and wonderful and sunshine and daisies and springtime and-” Let me remind you that WE KNOW BASICALLY NOTHING ABOUT HER. All we have in canon is a few pictures on Adrien’s phone, and the fact that both he and Gabriel miss her. That’s it. That’s literally all we know. She doesn’t even have a name. SPOILER ALERT: My decision to make her evil was based on a few things that have come out within the past few months. Ever since the NYCC leaks that show a blurry, distance image of the peacock holder along with the commentary that the peacock holder is “Hawkmoth’s boss” I’ve wanted to include an evil Mama Agreste peacock in something. It didn’t fit in with my plans for Lady du Coeur which counts on her being a good guy and has presented her as a good guy, so when I was planning this and everyone kept asking, “Oh, what happens when a soulmate dies. Oh, Mama Agreste is dead (which she is not in canon, she is slated as only missing) Gabriel shouldn’t see color, blah, blah,” I saw the perfect opportunity to make her evil. Cause tbh, I could go for either in canon. I mean, it would suck if both of Adrien’s parents were evil in canon, but nothing is confirmed yet really. But, don’t forget that Gabriel isn’t Hawkmoth in this fic. Obviously after this chapter. I don’t want to say too much cause it will spoil the finale, but long story short: Yes. She’s evil in this one. Again, see the paragraph that states that people can do whatever they want in fanfiction. Literally nothing is outside the realm of possible in fanfiction. I could make chickens rain from the sky and give Adrien a buzz cut. Take a step back, and if you don’t want to continue reading, fine. Thanks for sticking with me this far, and maybe I will see you in a less controversial fic. I have some of those if you would like to go read them. 
> 
> All that being said, I hope those of you who are enjoying this are excited for the finale. I don’t know when I’ll have it up exactly cause I haven’t started it yet at this point. I want to finish this one sometime next week, but it’s going to be a bit longer of a chapter, so Idk how long it will take me to write. Also! I want your input for what you’d like to see me do next once this one is over. I’m already planning a Chlonette fic and have a chapter written for that one (not posted yet at this time), but I have a few other fic ideas cause Chlonette isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, and frankly it’s not really mine either, but one of the challenges I like to take in writing fanfiction is taking things I don’t like and spinning them in a way that makes me like them more. It’s how I found out I like Chlola. Cause tbh I hate both Chloe and Lila in canon right now, but I really like writing them to be better. Anyway, these are a few ideas that I have, so let me know what you want to see!  
> -Fake dating AU (Adrinette), pretty self-explanatory. Basically Alya and Nino cook up a scheme to get their friends together. Adrien wants Chloe off of his back, so they set him up to “fake date” Marinette, but he totally catches feelings along the way. Rating: Probably G/K+  
> -(Adrinette) In my “Drabble Ideas” document I have one called “Senpai AU” that was based off a post I read forever ago where Adrien actually really admires Marinette (hence why he always tells her she’s talented and amazing and gets nervous around her, etc) and kind of looks up to her, so he asks her on a date (after promptings from Nino), but an akuma attacks right before they’re supposed to meet. Long story short they end up both missing the date and fear that the other thinks they stood them up. Rating: G/K+  
> -College AU (Adrinette) Pretty straight forward. Non-superhero universe. Marinette and Alya went to school together and are roommates sharing a small apartment while in college. Alya reconnects with Nino, an old friend of hers, who is good friends with Adrien, who is the son of Marinette’s favorite fashion designer, model, etc, but they have no prior history. Adrien’s personality in this one would be a mix of his normal polite, gentlemanly demeanor, and Chat Noir’s flirtatious swagger, so they would have a similar teasing LadyNoir type relationship where he flirts with her, but she doesn’t quite know what to think of him. (Includes a scene where he models nude for her art class, and she’s like 1000% done with him) Rating: M  
> -Zombie Apocalypse AU Thought of this one after I had a weird dream when my roommates were binge watching The Walking Dead. Basically a zombie akuma starts the apocalypse, and they have to figure out how to fix it. Rating: M  
> -Some sort of continuation of my Chlolya fic (No One’s Sidekick) or maybe a revamp of it. I have a few ideas for a Chlolya/RoyalFox fic that’s an alternate love square between Chloe and Alya. Rating: Probably T  
> -Something else entirely! Please specify what.


	20. Devil With a Blue Dress

Devil with a Blue Dress

            It was a bright spring day when everything Adrien Agreste thought he knew fell apart.

            The weather was fair, and puffy white clouds painted the sky, a rarity for Paris. Everything in his world had become so much more colorful since he and Marinette found out each other’s secret and started dating, and as he headed up the stairs into the school, a cheerful smile stretched across his face. Things inside the school were looking up as well ever since Chloe found her soulmate. She and Lila were busy chatting on the bench they’d staked claim over, ignoring the rest of the student body while they absorbed every ounce of each other.

            Everything was peaceful for the moment, and when two arms wrapped around his waist, all of the color around him became more vibrant and alive. It was a miraculous sensation that he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to right next to the way those bluebell eyes of hers made his heart skip a beat whenever they met his. Her rosy lips curled into a smile when he turned around, and he leaned down to touch them with his own.

            “Good morning, minou,” She breathed cheerfully as he leaned his forehead against hers.

            “Good morning, my love,” He whispered, inhaling her sweet scent for a moment before taking her hand and walking with her up to class.

            “Things are much quieter now that Chloe is preoccupied with Lila. I think everyone was thankful for that match,” She commented, glancing at the two girls giggling to themselves with dopey, loving expressions.

“Chloe’s wanted a soulmate so bad since we were kids. I’m glad she finally found someone. I’m not sure how much more of her clinging I could stand,” He let out a sigh. “I’m happy for her.”

“Me too,” Marinette agreed once they reached the class. Alya was perched atop Nino’s desk, and the two were chatting animatedly about something.

“They are soulmates without a doubt,” Alya was saying when they approached.

“Who are we talking about?” Marinette interjected, setting her bag on her desk and sliding into her seat.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Alya grinned. “I think they’re soulmates.”

“Oh, you think so?” Adrien smirked, taking his seat beside Nino.

“How else could they work so well together? They are so made for one another, and they have to be soulmates,” Alya determined. “Hey, maybe I’ll try and get an interview next time and ask them!”

“I’m glad to see you’ve shifted your focus to terrorize two other people now that Adrien and I are together,” Marinette teased, leaning against her fist.

“I knew you two just needed to sit down and talk to each other, so you’re welcome for that one,” Alya hopped down from Nino’s desk and took her place at her own.

“I’m just glad I don’t have to keep any secrets anymore,” Nino sighed. “You two were killing me, and I’m _so_ glad you two have each other now.”

“Yeah,” Adrien smiled, casting a loving look up at Marinette. “Us too.”

As far as he knew, every wrong in his life had found some sort of resolution, and he was okay with the way things were. Marinette’s parents embraced him with open arms, the other half of his soul was extremely lovely by all accounts, and even his father was starting to break out of his shell a little more. Nathalie worked diligently to take care of both of them, organizing their schedules, making sure they ate regularly, running errands when needed, and Adrien hadn’t seen his father look happier since his mom was still around. Which, incidentally, is where things got interesting.

See, Adrien had come to terms with the fact that his mother was probably dead and gone and that he would never see her again. He’d accepted it. He’d moved on. Found refuge elsewhere and found a group of people that made him happy. It’s why when that very same dead mother was sitting in his father’s study that afternoon, he was certain his jaw hit the floor. When she spotted him, she stood up and rushed to his side.

“Oh, my little Adrien, look how you’ve grown,” She gasped, pulling him into a tight hug.

“M-Mom?” He blinked, attempting to stomach just what was happening. In an instant, it clicked, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. “Mom!”

“Yes, baby. Mommy’s home,” She cooed, nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

“Where have you been all this time?” He asked, pulling back slightly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Come sit down, I’ll tell you,” She pulled him over to the couch where Nathalie and his father sat. “I was just finishing telling Nathalie and Gabey all about it. It’s the most horrible and bizarre thing. I was out in town one day when I got hit in the head and lost my memory. When I woke up, I had no idea who I was, and I’ve been working in a little shop across town thinking I was someone else. Then this morning when I woke up, I saw a little blond haired boy out my window who reminded me of you, and then I remembered everything and rushed straight home!”

“That’s unbelievable, Mom!” He gasped, hugging her neck once more as if he expected her to fade away at any moment.

“Yes, it is quite a _miraculous_ tale, isn’t it?” Gabriel remarked, eyes trained on her. His expression was something Adrien couldn’t quite place, somewhere between cautious and curious, but he supposed the shock hadn’t quite worn off yet.

“I’m so glad to be home with my boys,” She sighed, standing up and flopping on the couch next to Gabriel. She nuzzled into his chest, and he wrapped a robotic arm around her, accepting her affection as she planted a firm kiss on his lips, but it seemed as if he were refusing to give any of his own. “Thank you for taking care of them while I was away, Nathalie.”

“It was my pleasure, Mrs. Agreste,” Nathalie nodded politely before standing up. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to finish up the schedule for next month.”

“Thank you, Nathalie,” Gabriel glanced up at her with an appreciative nod, and Nathalie offered up a pained smile before taking her place at her desk.

“So, tell me what’s been going on since I left. Adrien has started public school, I see,” She gestured to his shoulder bag on the floor. “Have you made lots of friends? Are you making good grades? Have you found a soulmate yet?”

“Yes, yes, and yes,” Adrien grinned, and she perked up.  
            “Oh? What’s their name?” She nudged him with a giddy smirk.

“Her name is Marinette, and she’s amazing. She wants to be a designer just like father, and she’s really talented,” He gushed. “She’s sweet and funny, and she really cares about me. I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

“Of course! We will have to have her over for dinner soon, won’t we, Gabe?” She placed a hand on her husband’s knee with a smile that he returned less enthusiastically.

“Adrien, shouldn’t you be getting ready for your karate lesson?” His father glanced at his watch and cleared his throat.

“Oh yeah,” He slumped a little.

“I’ll still be here when you get back, my sweet,” His mother cast a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder, and he pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m glad you’re home, Mom,” He murmured before racing from the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once his son was gone, Gabriel took a deep breath and turned to his assistant. “Nathalie, will you gives us a moment?”

“Of course, sir,” She stood up with a dutiful nod and pulled the doors closed behind her.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, Gabey. You have such dark circles under your eyes, are you sleeping enough?” She reached out to touch them, but he caught her wrist before her fingers could make contact.

“I know you’re aware that I don’t buy your little amnesia story. Why have you come back after all this time?” His eyes narrowed skeptically, and Mrs. Agreste leaned back with mirth.

“I missed my boys,” She cooed, but it only made Gabriel’s glare cut deeper.

“Last time you walked out that door willingly on some power scheme, and you stayed gone for a year. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you came back because you missed us? Don’t think I haven’t become aware of what you’ve been up to,” He growled. “I hope your boyfriend treats you better than I did, but judging from the fact that you ran off with half a million in your pockets tells me otherwise.”

“You haven’t been up to much of anything since I left, have you? You’ve been letting yourself rot,” She leaned her chin against her fist with a sinister smile. “I came back because I missed you two, like I said.”

“Then you need more money, I presume?” He grunted. “Is that how you’re going to play me? Run around with your new lover out of the pocket of your husband. Adrien isn’t stupid; he’ll figure it out eventually, and it’s going to break his heart.”

“Oh, Gabey, people can change, you know. I’ve had my taste of the world, but I’m here to stay. Adrien has grown so much since I left, and I want to be here for him. He needs a mother, not some assistant that you pay to pretend,” She leaned closer to him, but Gabriel shied away.

“Nathalie has been an unexpendable help since you abandoned him, and she cares for him like he was her own son,” Gabriel’s voice was low and gravely. “You are not getting another euro out of me, so if it’s money you want just get out. I have no interest in your pursuit of power, nor do I wish to have you back in my life.” With that, he stood and straightened his suit coat before stalking to the door.

“I’m not here for your money, Gabe,” She spoke up, lips pulling up to one side. “I have my eyes on something much more valuable.”

“Mari!” Adrien gasped when his girlfriend finally answered on the third ring. He tapped his Miraculous anxiously against his desk and bit back a giddy smile. “You’ll never guess what happened!”

“Adrien? What’s up?” She laughed, reading his excitement over the phone.

“My mom’s back,” He announced. “Isn’t it amazing?”

“Wait, your _mom_? I thought you told me she was dead,” Marinette gasped.

“Well, she was technically just missing, but I always thought she was dead. I mean, after a year, what are the odds that she’ll just walk back in through the front door?” He ran a hand through his hair. “Mari, you have to meet her. She’s going to love you.”

“I’d love to meet her, minou! I’m so happy that she’s come home.”

“Me too,” He sighed contently. “Well, I gotta go to karate practice, but I’ll tell you more about it later, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, chaton,” She giggled, and he smiled as he hung up and grabbed his gi off the bed.

“You don’t think it’s a little weird that she just showed up after all this time?” Plagg asked as Adrien got dressed.

“I mean, I guess, but she’s home now. What does it matter?” Adrien cocked a brow, but Plagg frowned and gave a resigned shrug.

“Your dad didn’t seem too happy to see her,” He pointed out.

“My dad isn’t happy to see anyone, and I’m sure he’s just shocked. Can’t you just be happy for me?” Adrien grunted in frustration.

“I am, but…” Plagg shook his head. “Just be careful.”

Naturally Adrien shrugged off his kwami’s warnings because why would he need to worry about being careful around his mom? She was the most loving and kindhearted person he knew next to Marinette, and she cared about him. Or rather, he _thought_ she cared about him until the next day when he returned home from school and set out to patrol the city. Everything was quiet for the most part. No akumas, very minimal citizens needing assistance, and he felt excited to get back home for once. Things were looking up for him for the first time in his life, and everything was perfect. Or very nearly.

On his way home, he picked up a scream from a deserted alley and skidded to a stop on a rooftop to listen closer. After a moment, he realized he recognized the voice pleading desperately below, and his heart shot off in an instant. He leapt down into the alley without a second thought, grabbing his staff from his belt and readying it to take on whatever threat awaited him down there.

“Chat Noir!” His mother gasped as he landed and put himself between her and the attacker.

“Run! I’ll handle this!” He ordered, squaring up to face his opponent who towered over him by at least a foot. He felt his blood run cold when he found himself staring at the face of his mortal enemy.

“Will you now, boy?” He smirked darkly as blue light flashed behind him, and he spun around to see the woman who raised him transforming before his eyes.

“W-What? You’re-” His eyes widened with shock as she offered him a sickly sweet smile.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m very sorry, but you’re standing between me and what I want,” She purred, pacing forward and taking his hands. “I don’t want to hurt you, so don’t resist.”

“I-I don’t understand,” He whispered, and in a flash his transformation released. He glanced down at his right hand to find that his ring was no longer in place, and he looked back up slowly to the woman who held it in her hand.

“Mom…” He whimpered, pleaded almost. “Why?”

“It’s nothing personal, Adrien, dear,” She pinched his cheek hard causing him to flinch. “Fate put us on different paths.”

His mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts, and his fear kept his feet rooted to the ground. It was all a dream, it _must_ have been. Any moment now and he would wake up. His mother smiled coldly as she began to sing, and Adrien felt the overflowing rapids in his mind begin to calm. With each note, his mind was shrouded in a denser haze that he couldn’t quite see through, and his eyelids began to weigh heavily. He recognized the melody; it was the lullaby she had sung to him every night as a child until he fell asleep.

“Lullaby, child, lullaby,” She hummed as he staggered backward.

“Why…Mom?” He slurred, falling to his knees, despite using every ounce of his willpower to stay awake.

“The child will soon be asleep,” She crouched beside him and ruffled his hair gently for a moment before Hawkmoth hoisted him over his shoulder. He felt the rush of wind as they sprang back up into the rooftops before everything in his world went black.

Marinette was curled up on her chaise, reading their novel for literature when her earrings began to hum in her ears. She set her book down and touched them curiously as they flashed, thankful that she was alone.

“Tikki, what’s going on?” She called worriedly as her kwami rushed over.

“Oh no,” She gasped, covering her mouth with wide eyes.

“What is it?” Marinette’s eyebrows knitted together.

“It’s Plagg. He’s activated Chat Noir’s distress call,” Tikki explained. “Something must have happened to Adrien.”

“No! We have to transform!” Marinette shot up, racing up to her skylight as her suit materialized. In a matter of moments she reached the Agreste mansion and burst through the front door.

“Adrien?” She called, hysteria lacing her voice.

“Ladybug?” Gabriel’s assistant appeared from the study off to the left.

“Where’s Adrien?” She demanded, eyes brimming with tears.

“He should be up in his room, why?” Ladybug didn’t waste any time before racing up the stairs and kicking open the door. His room was empty, and she felt the weight of her panic spreading through her chest.

“What’s going on?” Gabriel called from the base of the stairs. “Where is my son?”

“Mr. Agreste, I’m afraid something has happened to him,” Ladybug clutched her hands to her chest worriedly, and Gabriel’s frown deepened.

“Where is my wife?” He asked Nathalie, a hint of malice in his tone.

“She stepped out a little while ago,” Nathalie reported, and Gabriel let out a low growl and turned back to Ladybug.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” He sighed. “There are some things that I should tell you because they involve you in a way,” He stated leading the way into his study. “And you are the only one who can stop her.”

“Stop who?” Ladybug’s eyebrows furrowed, patience wearing a bit thin.

“My wife,” He stated flatly.

“Your _what_?” She gasped in surprise.

“There isn’t much time to explain. If she has him, she likely has already taken his Miraculous,” When Ladybug stared at him with wide eyes, he smirked. “Yes, I know a Miraculous when I see one, _Marinette._ ”

He pulled back a large painting of Mrs. Agreste to reveal a wall safe which he punched in a code and opened. Inside where a few trivial things. Jewelry, important documents, and most interestingly a bright red book that Gabriel retrieved and flipped open.

“Whoa,” Her eyebrows raised in surprise when he flipped to a page with detailed illustrations of Chat Noir’s ring.

“My wife stole this book from an old master. Her kwami told her of absolute power obtained from wielding both the Ladybug earrings and Black Cat ring. At first her intentions were pure, though a little naïve, but as time wore on, her desire for this power corrupted her,” He explained solemnly. “A year ago she and I had an argument about it because she got her hands on the Moth brooch and pleaded with me to join her cause. When I refused, she left in the middle of the night, though I managed to retain this book from her.”

“Wait, so Adrien’s mother is working with Hawkmoth?” Ladybug gasped.

“It’s likely she recruited someone, yes. Probably her new boyfriend,” His voice was a low growl.

“You mean she’s-”

“Yes. For many months I have suffered from episodes of wild color fluctuations during her escapades. Cheating is very hard to hide when you have a soulmate, though I wouldn’t classify her behavior as cheating. Our ties broke the night she left,” He looked dejected for a brief moment but quickly regained poise and flipped to another page in the book. “The Miraculous she wields is the peacock. She calls herself Le Paon, and she cannot be trusted. Her powers are manipulative, and there’s no telling what she wants with Adrien now that she has his Miraculous. You must find him and stop her before it’s too late.”

“How am I going to find him?” Ladybug asked, a new wave of panic forming in her chest.

“Your yoyo has an emergency tracking system that should have kicked in when his distress signal sounded,” Gabriel explained, and she ripped her yoyo from her hip. When she gave him a questioning look, he continued, “I’ve spent the past year studying this book looking for a way to stop her. It’s coded, but I’ve managed to decipher a few things.”

“Thank you,” She nodded, turning and racing for the door, pausing briefly. “Come with me.”

“What?” His eyebrows raised.

“He’s your son, and she’s your wife. Maybe you can talk some sense into her,” She pleaded.

“I doubt it,” He grunted, but upon seeing her desperate frown, he nodded. “Alright. Let’s hurry.”

Nathalie lingered in the doorway as they rushed out, and Gabriel paused to meet her gaze.

“Please be careful,” She whispered softly, and Gabriel nodded.

“I’ll bring him home,” He promised, cupping her cheek with a small smile before following Ladybug out the door. They climbed inside one of their several flashy vehicles, and Gabriel took the wheel, expertly swerving out of their courtyard.

“I didn’t know you could drive,” Her eyebrows raised as he weaved through traffic to the address displayed on the GPS.

“There’s a lot of things people don’t know about me.” He remarked.

Soon they arrived at an old apartment building across town, and Gabriel parked the car. His nose wrinkled slightly as he glanced around the street, and he straightened his coat a little. They crept up the front steps together, and Ladybug kicked open the door to reveal Hawkmoth waiting in the lobby with his newest champion and a twisted grin. It was the first time Ladybug had seen him in person, and she felt a small sliver of fear slide down her spine.

“So, we finally meet, Ladybug,” He commented darkly, and she clutched her yoyo instinctively.

“Where’s Adrien?” She demanded, voice firm despite how her hands shook at her sides.

“Don’t worry about him. You’ll be joining him soon enough,” He chuckled, snapping his finger for his minion to spring into action.

Ladybug felt her patience wearing thin as she dashed forward and landed a kick to the akuma’s stomach. Their hand-to-hand melee was wasting time, and she knew it. She needed to get to Adrien quickly, but there was no way that she could get to him without taking Hawkmoth down. For a moment she felt completely alone, that is, until Gabriel tugged the rug out from under the akumas feet, and she saw her opening. She crunched the pen under her foot and captured the akuma quickly, shooting Gabriel a grateful smile, but he was soon swept up by Hawkmoth.

“You must be the other one,” Hawkmoth grunted, sizing him up. “I have no need of you.”

He raised his cane to strike, but before the blow could land a green slab of metal appeared between them, held up by a small old man. Hawkmoth’s eyes narrowed as he jumped a few paces back, and Gabriel’s savior straightened up.

“It’s you,” Gabriel blinked in surprise as the old man smiled.

“Who are you?” Ladybug demanded, spinning her yoyo at her side as he helped Gabriel up.

“A friend,” Gabriel held up a hand to calm her.

“Call me The Guardian. I’m here to help. Would you care to assist me, Ladybug? It’s going to take both of us to take back his Miraculous,” He requested, and Ladybug felt her skepticism ebb under his calming gaze.

“Thanks,” She nodded, stepping up by his side.

It was strange. Working with him came so naturally. Hawkmoth had no champions to summon, and between their combined wits, he was surprisingly easy to overcome by binding his legs with her yoyo and knocking him from behind with her partner’s shield. He approached Hawkmoth calmly and unfastened the brooch from his suit, causing his transformation to break and reveal the man hiding underneath.

“Where’s Adrien?” She demanded.

“Top floor,” He grunted, and she shot off leaving the men alone.

“The Moth has been lost for so long, and I finally have it back,” The old man smiled fondly down at the jewel in his hand. “But I fear that the battle has only just begun. She is going to need help with whatever is waiting up there.” Turning to Gabriel, he extended his hand and offered the Moth Miraculous to him.

“I have no interest in power,” Gabriel stated, turning away.

“Your son’s life may depend on this decision,” He urged, pacing forward and placing the brooch in Gabriel’s hand. “Defeat her, and put an end to the darkness ruling over the Miraculous she wields.”

Gabriel nodded curtly and fastened the brooch to his tie as a small purple creature appeared before him in a flash of light.

“Master!” It called excitedly, flitting over to The Guardian and nuzzling his cheek.

“I has been a long time, Nooro. I am sorry that I could not help you sooner,” He smiled apologetically.

“It’s okay. My new master and I will put a stop to this evil,” He turned back to Gabriel with a smile.

“Don’t get any ideas. I’m only doing this to save my son,” He replied shortly. “Transform me.”

Ladybug raced up each flight of stairs, desperately crawling her way to the top floor where Le Paon and Chat Noir awaited. Relief filled her the moment she saw him, but it was quickly quashed as he glared at her with emotionless, dead eyes. He reached for the staff on his belt and extended it, awaiting orders from the woman behind him.

“Chat Noir, it’s me!” She frowned, holding her arms out, but when the woman behind him nodded he sprang forward and raised his staff to strike. Ladybug dodged quickly, avoiding each strike as it came. “She’s controlling you! Please snap out of it!”

Chat said nothing, but continued his assault mercilessly until a tall figure knocked him sideways. Ladybug turned to stare up in horror at the person before her. He was clad in purple just like before, but something about him was different. She turned to see a new Hawkmoth standing in the doorway, and she felt a gasp leave her lips.

“Gabriel…”

“Jean! What have you done to him?” Le Paon growled, eyes narrowing as she beheld her akumatized lover.

“He serves me now,” Hawkmoth, no, Gabriel said coldly, stepping forward. “Enough is enough. It’s time to end this thirst for power of yours.”

“You never did understand it,” She scoffed with a sinister smirk. “But even Adrien came to my side in the end.”

“Adrien, please! This isn’t you,” Ladybug pleaded, dodging every strike as it came. “Snap out of it!”

Gabriel eyed him with a cold frown, knuckles tightening around his cane.

“What a true testament for you. You have to manipulate everyone into loving you,” He growled bitterly.

“He _does_ love me!” She snapped back. “You’re the one who was never there for him!”

She struck forward, but Gabriel parried. Her movements were wide and sloppy, making them easy to deflect. She was caving, and he knew it. He only had to push a little harder.

“That may be true, but I’m not the one who abandoned him,” He retorted. “Once we put an end to this, Adrien will never forgive you.”

“Liar!” She screeched.

Ladybug held out her arms as Chat Noir approached her, those green sclera lifeless and cold. This wasn’t him. She needed to get through to him, but how? The bond between soulmates is the strongest force in nature, so why couldn’t he see her?

“Adrien, I don’t want to fight you,” She breathed softly, her voice no louder than a whisper. “Please.”

She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. She held herself to him tightly, begging him to remember, and after a moment, he wrapped his arms around her too. She let out a breath of relief, but it was cut short as his hand clamped around her neck and shoved her to the ground. Desperately, she clawed at his fingers, trying to pry them away from her throat, but he had her pinned, and there was no escaping. She stared up at him in horror as his grip tightened, and tears began to paint her cheeks.

“It’s okay,” She choked, resting her hand over his with a sympathetic smile. “I still love you.”

In a split second, his eyes cleared, and he shook himself, realizing what was happening and releasing his hold. His pupils widened with horror, and he immediately scooped her up in his arms.

“Ladybug!” He gasped, holding her tightly. “I’m so sorry! I-I-”

She sputtered and coughed, gasping for air as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He rocked her slowly, running his fingers through her hair and refusing to let go, blubbering apologies like a mantra.

“Hey, it’s alright, kitty,” She croaked, rubbing his back. “I’m okay.”

“My mom, she- Mom…” He pulled back and spun around where Gabriel was standing at the edge of the roof, holding the peacock brooch in his hand and staring over the edge of the building morosely. Chat moved instinctively in front of Ladybug to protect her, brandishing his staff in front of them.

“No, it’s okay, it’s not Hawkmoth,” Ladybug reached over him to grab his staff. She pointed to the akumatized man standing off to the side, and Chat sat back a little.

“Then who-” His eyebrows furrowed as Gabriel turned and paced back toward them. “Father?”

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” He murmured. There was something about his expression that seemed a little, relieved. His shoulders seemed less tense, and his fingers drummed on the brooch thoughtfully. “I’m sorry that you had to learn it this way.”

“What happened? Where’s Mom?” Chat asked, and Ladybug eyed him knowingly as his head fell.

“Gabriel, what do you see?” His gaze flicked up to meet hers, and he smiled a little.

“Gray,” He sighed, closing his eyes as his transformation faded. Ladybug’s arms tightened around Chat’s shoulders.

“I have a lot to explain to you later, Adrien, and I’m sorry I kept the truth from you for so long,” He mumbled as his champion reverted back to normal and raced through the doors to the stairwell just as The Guardian from earlier paced up calmly.

“Where’s Mom?” Chat repeated, shoulders slumping as if he already knew the answer as sirens began to blare on the streets below, and Gabriel sighed.

“We scuffled for a while, but she was deteriorating fast. Her obsession with power made her a shell of who she used to be, and when I grabbed her Miraculous, she fell backwards over the edge,” He explained carefully, and Chat cupped a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. “Truthfully I think it’s what she wanted to happen. I tried to reach for her, but she didn’t reach back…I’m sorry, son.”

Ladybug moved around and took him into her arms as he began to weep, running her fingers soothingly through his hair and kissing his cheeks. Gabriel sat back and let out a deep breath.

“We’ll both be needing therapy after this one,” He joked somewhat dryly. Upon noticing The Guardian, he stood up.

“You have helped me retrieve two lost Miraculous today,” He remarked with a grateful smile. “You seem to wield that one naturally.”

“Don’t get any ideas, old man,” He grunted, removing the brooch from his tie and passing it along with the peacock back to him. “I have no interest in power.”

“Somethings never change, I suppose,” The Guardian chuckled, accepting them with a humble bow. “I express my condolences for your loss. It is most regrettable what has happened.”

“I suppose,” Gabriel nodded, pursing his lips. “It’s strange though. I felt it the moment it happened, and for the first time since I met her, it feels like a weight has been lifted from my chest.”

“Most soulmates are a blessing, but sometimes, they can be a curse,” The Guardian glanced down at the Miraculouses in his hand and sighed. “Thank you for all of your help.”

“I didn’t do it for you,” He grunted shortly.

“I know,” The Guardian nodded with a small smile, glancing at the boy on the ground before turning and calmly pacing back to the stairwell.

Gabriel turned back to his son who was a hiccupping heap in Ladybug’s arms and crouched down beside them. Ladybug offered him a sympathetic smile and reached out a hand to cup his face. He accepted it gratefully for a moment before clearing his throat.

“I know this is a lot to handle right now, but we can’t stay here,” He murmured, as Chat’s gaze flicked back to him.

“You knew she was like that, didn’t you?” He asked hoarsely.

“Yes,” Gabriel nodded.

“When she disappeared, it wasn’t by chance, was it?”

“No. She left us,” He confirmed, and Chat weighed it for a moment with pursed lips.

“She only came back because she wanted my Miraculous,” He glanced down at it with a wry smirk. “Plagg was right. I should have known it was too good to be true.”

“Adrien-”

“It’s fine,” He cut him off with a sigh. “We’re going to have a lot of damage control to do down there.”

“I’ll handle it,” Ladybug offered, standing up. “You two go home.”

“I’ll be fine, m’lady. I can handle it,” He placed a hand over his heart, attempting in vain to put forth his usual front, but she shook her head.

“Please go home. I don’t want you to have to deal with it,” She gave him a pleading look, and he nodded, shoulders slumping.

“Thank you,” He stooped down to peck her cheek, lingering for a moment before turning back to his father who didn’t say a word but simply turned and led the way to the stairs.

Back at the mansion, Nathalie was pacing the foyer with a phone pressed to her ear, biting her thumb nail anxiously. When they entered, she hung up immediately and rushed to their side with an equally relieved and worried expression.

“I saw the news, I was so worried, I-” She stopped short when Gabriel pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” He said. “For the first time in a long time, I feel free. I’ve carried the weight of her betrayal all this time, and now I have finally been rid of that burden.”

“Adrien, are you alright?” Nathalie pulled back and cupped his face tenderly, looking him over for any scrapes or bruises.

“I’ll be alright. I-I just need time to process, I guess,” He insisted with a wince. Nathalie didn’t buy it, so she pulled him against her chest and held him tight. Adrien let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her. “Thanks, Nathalie.”

“Anything you need, I’m here for you,” She pulled back slightly and looked at Gabriel. “Both of you.”

“You have been an invaluable help to us, Nathalie,” Gabriel smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders. “And I’ve been blind to how much you care for us, and, incidentally, how much we care for you.”

“I’ve never asked it of you,” She winced sympathetically. “I understood your reservations. I am not the woman fate chose for you.”

“Yes, well, I’ve come to believe that sometimes it’s best to take fate into your own hands,” He smiled, before jerking her arm forward and dipping her in their foyer, pressing his lips to hers.

Adrien cupped a hand over his mouth in shock, a similar expression adorning Nathalie’s face for a moment before she accepted it and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both glanced at Adrien and pursed their lips guiltily, but the boy simply smiled. He couldn’t remember ever seeing his father look so happy in all of his life.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone you love, and someone that I love as well,” He accepted the warm hug from Nathalie with a smile. “I want you to be happy, no matter what.”

“Can you forgive me for my actions? For how I’ve treated you? For what I kept from you,” Gabriel’s gaze fell to his shoes, and Adrien stepped forward and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Of course, Father,” He murmured. “I know you did it to protect me.”

“Always,” Gabriel whispered, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Such was the lot that fate gave the Agreste family. To be broken and trialed by misfortune just like the unlucky black cat that Adrien represented. But in the months that followed for all of the misfortune that had plagued them, good fortune soon followed. Adrien and his father had many heart-to-hearts, and often consulted Nathalie and Marinette for support. Soon the events on that rooftop became nothing more than a dark memory that they buried and moved past. Their life was changing for the better, and it was only the beginning.

Marinette stood behind Nathalie, tucking loose strands of hair back in place with pins, brow knitted together as she concentrated. She glanced up at her work in the mirror with a thoughtful frown before a smile broke across her lips.

“You look beautiful,” She giggled, and Nathalie blushed.

“I must admit I’m a bit nervous,” She sighed shakily, running her fingers along the bouquet in her lap.

“Don’t be. Everything is going to be perfect,” Marinette encouraged. “Let’s get you in your dress.”

In the chapel, Adrien stood next to his father whose hands were shoved in his pockets as they chatted with the priest. Every so often, Adrien would glance at the doors at the end of the aisle anxiously, shifting in anticipation.

“Are you nervous?” He asked, glancing up at his father.

“No, but you seem to be,” Gabriel pointed out with a smirk.

“Well, she’s about to be my new mom. I’m a little excited,” He rocked back on his heels.

“She’s already your new mother. We signed the paperwork at city hall this morning.”

Adrien sighed, feeling any form of retort would be moot. In that moment, the chapel doors opened in the back, and Marinette paced forward with a confident smile. Gabriel and Adrien took their places, and Adrien gave her a warm smile. Once she’d taken her place across from Adrien, they all turned to witness as Nathalie entered the doorway.

“She looks beautiful, Mari,” Adrien gasped turning back to face her. She winked, and they watched as the bride floated down the aisle, poised and graceful.

“There’s a reason I made her my new assistant,” Gabriel commented, though his eyes never strayed from the woman approaching them.

When Nathalie made it to the steps, he stretched out his hand and led her the rest of the way up to the alter where the priest awaited.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur,” He began, and Adrien glanced at Marinette who was smiling up at the couple cheerfully.

He imagined what their wedding would be like, and how beautiful Marinette would look in a dress like that. His face heated up a little at the thought, and to make matters worse, Marinette caught him staring. Her expression softened when their eyes met, like she understood his thinking and imagined it too.

“I, Gabriel, take you, Nathalie, to be my wife,” Gabriel started, ripping their attention away from each other as he slid a silver band on Nathalie’s ring finger. “To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death separates us.”

“And I, Nathalie, take you, Gabriel, to be my husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death separates us,” Nathalie repeated, slipping his ring on and lacing her fingers through his.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” The priest announced. “Gabriel, you may kiss your bride.”

His eyes softened slightly as he cupped his wife’s cheek and stooped down to meet her lips with his own. The kiss was soft and tender, and Marinette clapped excitedly.

“This is so exciting!” She squealed, clasping her hands together in front of her chest with a giddy smile. “I’m so happy for you two!”

“Thank you,” Nathalie smiled as Gabriel straightened and cleared his throat.

“We should go. We wouldn’t want to miss our reservations,” He said stiffly, and Marinette gave him a look. “And thank you.”

“Okay, let’s go,” She turned and linked her arm through Adrien’s as they headed collectively back up the aisle where Gorilla waited by the door.

Fate had certainly given them a poor lot along the way, but they’d managed to make the most of it. Nothing in life was ever perfect, but despite all of the hardships they encountered, they all found people to lift them up when things got hard. As they piled into the limo and huddled together, Adrien couldn’t help but feel grateful for the girl sitting beside him. He’d seen how soulmates could go wrong, but also that it was still possible to pick up the pieces afterward. He’d never seen his father look so happy, and his only wish was that he and Mari could be that happy someday. When she glanced up at him with a smile, the brilliant blue of her eyes swirled with all of her love and affection, and he knew that no matter what they faced next, they would always have each other.

 

Epilogue

“Can you relax?” Marinette teased her boyfriend as he paced the floor of the waiting room.

“What if something went wrong? Why haven’t we heard anything?” He ran a hand through his golden locks, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“These things don’t happen instantly, you know. They take time,” She reached out and took his hand as he passed. “Sit down. I’m sure everything is fine.”

He let out a sigh, and flopped down beside her, knee shaking anxiously. Marinette leaned against his shoulder and placed a hand on his knee to steady it, but after a moment, the doors opened, and he shot up again.

“Is everything alright?” He demanded as the nurse came out. She gave him an amused grin and nodded.

“Everything went fine. You can come back and see her now if you want,” She gestured with her thumb, and Adrien took off, Marinette in tow.

Adrien paused outside the door and took a deep breath, so Marinette took his hand in hers and nodded encouragingly. They pushed the door open together, and found Gabriel reclining casually in a chair beside the bed. He folded his arms over his chest with a smirk as they entered and fixed their gazes on Nathalie lying in the hospital bed clutching a small bundle in her arms. Adrien glanced at his father who nodded, and Nathalie looked up and smiled warmly.

“Adrien, come and meet your new sister.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Thank you everyone who has stuck with me through this angsty ride and for all of your kind comments and support. Hopefully you liked what I did here. I came up with this ending kind of at the same time that I decided to make Mama Agreste evil.
> 
> I didn’t anticipate this being so long (it’s 7000 words) so sorry it took me a while. Sometimes when I write, even if I have an outline, I word things in such a way that sets up new things I didn’t plan for, but it usually works out in the end.
> 
> I really want to write like a side series of adventures between Adrien and his new little sister. Her name is Sophie btw. It’s not mentioned there cause I ended it for dramatic purposes, but she’s a dark hair, blue eyed little cherub.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think now that it’s over. Was it worth the angst? There are several things I wish I would have planned better, but I think overall it turned out okay. I’ve already started writing the first chapter of the college AU, so look forward to that in a few weeks. I’m trying to finish up my semester, so I’m not sure when I’ll have it done, but in the mean time I will be uploading a chapter of my Chlonette fic (To Tame a Queen) every week, so look for that if you are into that sort of thing. If not, it’s totally cool, and I’ll see you in the College AU!
> 
> Be sure to follow my new Miraculous side blog on tumblr (purrincess-chat) for all of my fanfic posts and updates as well as other Miraculous related stuff. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy what I do next!


End file.
